falling on you
by lil bro exo
Summary: ternyata aku mencintai orang yang berada didekatku KAISOO/YEOLSOO EXO
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE: FALLING ON YOU**

**CAST: PARK CHANYEOL, DO KYUNGSOO, KIM JONGIN**

PART 1

''hai?'' kamu anak baru ya?''  
namja tampan itu mendekatiku dengan senyum idiotnya,aku tau itu hanya basa-basi,tidak perlu berkenalan denganku,karena aku tidak menyukai tempat ini dan suasana ini termasuk orang-orang disini

''kok diam?' aku salah yah?" dia tersenyum tipis,sama sekali tidak kutanggapi,aku sudah bilang dari awal,aku tidak akan pernah mencintai tempat ini,karena ini bukan tempat yang kuinginkan,ini bukan sekolah,ini penjara,dan masuk asrama bagiku adalah sebuah penjara,yang tidak boleh begini,tidak boleh begitu,apapun yang dilakukan terbatas,tidak sebebas yang kuinginkan,aku bukan narapidana yang harus terikat dengan peraturan asrama yang menurutku paling tidak menyenangkan ini.  
Semua gara-gara eomma dan appa,aku benci mereka,seandainya saja mereka memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya,tentu aku tidak akan ada di tempat seperti ini,aku benci mereka,mereka egois,memikirkan diri mereka sendiri,karena perceraian mereka aku harus begini,padahal dulu aku sekolah di sekolah yang elit,sekolah international dan dengan siswa-siswi yang menyenangkan,dan disini,tidak ada seorangpun yang pantas kupanggil siswa.

''kamu nggak suka tempat ini ya,tenang,perlahan-lahan kamu pasti bakal terbiasa''tambahnya lagi,ikut duduk denganku di lapangan rumput yang sedikit tebing ini,memandangi pohon-pohon karet yang berjejer rapi di kejauhan sana.

''aku harap begitu''jawabku pelan,meyakinkan dirinya,jika aku tidak sesombong yang orang-orang pikirkan walaupun terpaksa,.

Aku memang dijudge sombong,karena aku tidak mau bergaul dengan orang-orang disini,kerjaku hanya duduk disini sepulang sekolah,makan jika kantin telah sepi dan mengurung diri di kamarku,tanpa mengobrol sedikitpun dengan orang-orang disini

''kamu nggak harus begini soo,apa nggak bisa,kamu sedikit membuka hati kamu,untuk ngebiarin orang2 disini masuk kedalam dunia kamu,mereka anak baik,mereka bahkan sangat ingin merasakan mengobrol dengan kamu,tapi mereka nggak punya keberanian memulainya,karena melihat sifatmu ini,merenung dan cuma merenung,menyesali sesuatu yang memang udah takdir,memang udah tertulis di garis buku tuhan''tangannya membelai rambutku,melirikku kembali dengan senyum tipisnya

''jangan jadiin broken home itu nyiksa kamu soo,kamu mesti bangkit,kamu harus buktiin,kalo tanpa mereka kamu bisa sukses sendiri,kamu buktiin sama appa dan eomma kamu,sekalipun hidupmu tanpa mereka,kamu bisa menjalaninya''aku memandangnya tajam,meneliti dari mana ia tau tentangku,dari mana ia tahu hidupku,aku tidak pernah bercerita apapun kepada orang-orang disini.

''ini,.lain kali bukunya jangan ditinggal,maaf udah lancang,tapi aku serius pengen kenal kamu,apa ada ruang hati kamu yang bisa aku tempati untuk memulai pertemanan''Ia mengembalikan buku berwarna biru saphire yang di depannya terdapat fotoku,ya tuhan,aku lupa jika selesai menulis buku diary ini,aku lupa membawanya lagi ke kamarku,dan pasti ini ketinggalan di sekolah

''kyungie''dia memanggilku,aku mengangguk  
dan ia kembali tersenyum dengan senyum manis khasnya

* * *

hari berganti,dan aku mulai bisa bangkit,aku bisa bersosialisasidengan suasana disini,bersama namja yang berusaha mendekatkan dirinya padaku,namja pertama yang menyatakan permintaan pertemanan denganku, Chanyeol, dia berwajah tampan walaupun ada tampang idiot.

Ia selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum,ia benar2 sahabat yang mampu membuatku tertawa melupakan kejadian pahit yang kualami,kaip keluh kesahku selalu aku ceritakan padanya,duniaku selalu kubagi dengannya,dan entah kenapa aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya,dia melindungiku,dia selalu menjagaku,hangatnya kasih sayang dapat kurasakan darinya yang selama ini tidak kudapat dari appa dan eomma.

''diyo''Aku senang ia memanggilku begitu,panggilan yang berbeda sendiri dari orang yang memanggil namaku.

''kenapa''ujarku tanpa melirik kearahnya,karena aku sedang merapihkan kamarku membelakanginya

''ikut aku yuk!''dia menutup pintu dan tidur seenaknya di kasur yang telah kurapikan

''minggir bodoh,aku baru saja merapikannya,seenak jidatmu kau tidur lagi,''aku mengambil gulingku dan memukulinya,Chanyeol menggeliat menahan seranganku dan alhasil kamarku kembali berantakan,teriakan dan tawa chanyeol tidak kuperdulikan,aku terus memukulnya sampai puas,Chanyeol menangkap gulingku dan menggelitikiku,aku berusaha mengelak dan terjatuh di kasurku,dengan...

Ya,dengan chanyeol yang menindihku,bantal guling ini menutupi wajah merahku,entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang dengan adegan seperti ini,ada sebatang entah batang apa itu yang mengganjal keras di perutku,ah tidak,mungkin itu cuma gesper chanyeol,tapi batang itu kurasakan berdenyut,membuat otot perutku mampu merasakan denyutannya,aku menyelinap dari balik guling,kulihat wajahnya sangat dekat,Aku..  
Aku tidak kuasa menatapnya,Ia begitu,

aku benci mengakuinya,tapi faktanya,Ia begitu tampan

chanyeol tersenyum,membelai rambutku,melepas guling pembatas kami,sehingga kurasakan dadaku sesak dengan tindihannya,

''Ini belum waktunya shalat kan?''aku tersenyum tidak mengerti maksud katanya

''kenapa?''tanyaku

''bingung aja,belum waktunya shalat,tapi bedug udah bunyi,aneh yah''aku tersipu semakin memerah,Ia menyindirku,Ia pasti merasakan degup kencang jantungku,

''sial''aku mendorongnya,tapi ia menarikku,membuat posisi kami berubah,kini aku yang ada di atas tubuh besarnya yang menyilangkan tangannya di pinggangku,chanyeol memejamkan mata,entah,aku semakin bingung dengan ini semua,melihat wajahnya,aku sangat ingin menciumnya,aku,ah,aku  
aku malu meceritakannya jika aku betah dengan posisi ini,

''jangan cuma mandangin doang,kalo mau nyium silahkan.,ini Limited edition loh,belum ada yang memakainya''ujar chanyeol masih memejamkan mata,aku tersenyum,Ia benar2 membuatku bahagia,dan membuatku semakin menyukai tempat ini.

''pede,siapa yang mau nyium namja jelek kayak kamu''ujarku yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam matanya yang langsung menembus bola mataku,aku berpandangan dengan chanyeol,aku memejamkan mataku,entah siapa yang mulai,yang jelas aku merasakan ciuman hangatnya tepat dibibirku,aku diam tidak berani membuka mata,bukan karena apa-apa,tapi aku takut chanyeol tau jika aku menyukai yang barusan.

''jadi ikut aku nggak?''ujarnya lagi mengagetkanku yang masih betah berlama-lama di atas tubuhnya dan berharap kembali mendapatkan ciuman itu.

review ok


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

''sepeda''aku mengernyitkan dahiku,membuat beberapa lapis berkerut terlihat disana,kupandangi terus sepeda berkeranjang dengan warna putih ini

''mau ikut,apa mau ngeliatin sepedanya doang nih?''Chanyeol menaiki sepeda ini dan siap untuk mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang menurutnya indah dan aku pasti suka tempat itu,tanpa ragu aku duduk di boncengan Chanyeol

''peluk pinggang abang ya neng,Motor Ninja ini akan melaju cepat''candanya membuatku tersenyum geli namun menuruti kemauannya

inilah keanehan yang kurasakan dari sebelum aku dan Chanyeol menaiki Sepeda ini,seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya,adegan ini terlihat seperti film india,dimana Hrithik Roshan dan Rani Mukherjee bersepeda ria di taman bunga di Film Mujhe Dosti Karoge  
ataupun adegan dimana Sharukh khan bersama Kajol Di Film Kuch-kuch Hota Hai,

aku memeluk pinggang chanyeol erat,tersenyum melihat chanyeol yang berusaha mengendalikan sepeda ini agar imbang,karena jalan-jalan berakar dari pohon karet ini sangat menyebalkan,tapi aku menyukainya,bersepeda di tengah-tengah Kebun Karet yang berjejer rapi dan berakar nakal,yang membuat sepeda kami berhentakan terus membuat pelukanku di perut Chanyeol sering tergeser jatuh kebawah bagian perutnya,menyentuh sesuatu ganjalan,hmm harus berpikiran positif jika aku menyentuh Ikat pinggangnya lagi barusan

''Taraaang''ujar chanyeol seolah-olah menyajikan sesuatu yang dibuatnya,Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berbohong,Ia memang mengajakku ke tempat yang sangat indah,ini adalah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun airnya begitu jernih,terdapat batu besar di dekat jatuhnya air terjun itu,dan sebuah jembatan kecil terhubung dari sini menuju batu besar itu.  
Tahukah kalian,aku memang menyukai hal-hal berbau alam,aku suka suara gemericik air ini,itu membuatku semakin tenang dan nyaman.

''jangan bengong,ayo nyeberang'' chanyeol menggaet lenganku

''jembatannya kecil,kamu duluan aja nyebrangnya,ntar kalo udah nyampe di seberang aku baru nyusul''ucapku melepas tangannya yang mulai menjalar memeluk pinggangku

''itu akan terlihat lama my Diyo,adakah ide yang lebih menarik selain ini''ia mengangkat tubuhku membuatku mau tidak mau merangkulkan tanganku kebelakang lehernya.

''kenapa berhenti? nanti kita jatuh yeol''ujarku memejamkan mata tidak berani menatap ke bawah,padahal jembatan ini tidak terlalu tinggi,tapi untuk orang yang Phobia ketinggian sepertiku,sama sekali tidak menyukai adegan seperti ini.

''aku sudah lebih dulu jatuh diyo,disini''ia memegang tangan kananku dan menempelkan tangan ini ke dadanya,apa yang ia maksudkan adalah hatinya,tapi entahlah,aku kurang mengerti dengan kiasan yang Chanyeol maksudkan

''Sampai''ujarnya menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya  
''berat juga ya,ni orang makan apa ya,pasti makanin buku diarynya,beban berat cerita diary itu pasti pindah ke tubuhnya''ledek chanyeol,dia menyindirku yang tidak lagi menulisi Diaryku,dan..darimana dia tau aku tidak butuh diary itu,Insting,mungkin saja,karena Ia selalu tahu semua tentangku.

''Aku nggak perlu Diary itu lagi yeol,dia nggak bisa ngebantu permasalahanku,Buku itu nggak bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahku,karena aku punya sebuah diary yang selalu kai membantu dan melindungiku,kepada Diary itu akan kutulis semua persoalan hidup yang aku jalani,kepada Diary itulah akan kuceritakan semuanya tentang aku''aku memandang chanyeol  
''bantu aku menjalani hidupku,Diaryku''aku memeluk chanyeol,siluet Air terjun ini sangat membantu,seandainya saja ada sebuah kamera yang mengabadikan,pasti gambar itu akan terlihat sangat bagus.

chanyeol memegang kedua pipiku,membelainya lembut,tersnyum dan menatapku tajam.  
''Diyo..ada belek dimatamu''ejeknya,benar-benar tidak romantis,disaat seperti ini dia malah bercanda,aku merengut,dan memanyunkan bibirku,sedangkan chanyeol tertawa memegangi perutnya.  
Aku duduk manyun menghadap air terjun di depan sana,

''hey,hey,gitu aja ngambek,iya,iya,aku bakal terus jadi Diary kamu,tanpa kamu bilang,aku akan selalu menjadi itu buat kamu'' chanyeol ikut duduk di sampingku,aliran air terjun ini mengelilingi batu besar yang kami duduki,panorama alam yang menurutku sangat indah,air terjun yang deras,namun saat jatuh ke bawah,ia akan mengalir dengan tenang dan batu ini seakan membelah aliran air tersebut menjadi dua bagian dan kembali bertemu di ekor batu.

''dulu airnya kecil,karena di atas sana masih banyak akar-akar pepohonan,dan semak belukar yang menutupi aliran air ini,tapi orang-orang kampung sini memperbaikinya,dan membuat aliran air ini menuju ke perkampungan penduduk,dijadikan irigasi,makanya sawah-sawah subur banget,buat mandi penduduk itu sendiri,dan ini itu sumber mata air penduduk,saat udah kayak gitu,orang-orang jarang kesini lagi,padahal menurutku tempat ini indah''terang chanyeol panjang lebar,namun aku berpura-pura acuh tidak mendengarkan,aku membalas perbuatannya barusan.

''ah,.eh,.apa yeol,aku kurang dengar''ujarku berakting seolah-olah sehabis melamun panjang

''sial,.kamu nggak denger aku,padahal aku udah panjang lebar njelasinnya''gantian dia yang merengut namun menggelitiku seperti di asrama tadi,membuatku berbaring di batu besar ini.

chanyeol di atasku lagi,memandangi dan menatap bola mataku tajam,tangannya membelai rambutku pelan,Ia tersenyum

''Boleh menciummu lagi''Ujarnya semakin tersenyum,entah apa yang harus kujawab,aku bersemu merah,tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri,aku menginginkan itu.  
Aku diam menutup mataku,tapi kecupan itu tidak kunjung tiba,singgah dimana bibir chanyeol,saat aku membuka mata,Ia kembali tersenyum

''Pengen yaaa''ledeknya lagi,aku mencubit lengannya,nipplenya,dan perutnya,dia berteriak tidak karuan

''aw,.sakit kyung,.aw,aw'' chanyeol menggeliat dan tertawa

''brengsek,kurang ajar''aku semakin mecubitinya,tapi chanyeol dengan sigap menangkapku dan mengendongku lagi seperti saat menyeberang tadi,lalu mkamuncat dari batu besar ini ke aliran air terjun yang ternyata cukup dalam ini,hanya sebatas dada saja.

''dingin yeol''aku menggigil,pantas saja tidak ada yang mau mandi disini,airnya sangat dingin,bahkan sangat segar rasanya jika sedang kehausan, chanyeol tertawa,kemudian menyelam.

''yeol,.jangan ngebuat aku takut,ayo keluar,chanyeol''teriakku  
'' chanyeol ''tapi chanyeol tidak kunjung keluar,tidak kusangka aku meneteskan air mata,takut kehilangannya.  
''waaa''Ia mengagetkan ku dan tepat muncul di depanku,dan tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi

''nggak di sangka,ternyata kamu tu khawatir banget ya sama aku,ampe nangis segala''ujarnya melanjutkan tawanya

''jahat''teriakku memukulnya

''aku itu ngumpet di balik batu tu,masak gak bisa nyari''ejeknya sambil menahan pukulanku,Ia memegang tanganku,membawa tangan ini merangkul Lehernya,

''dingin''Ujarnya,aku mengangguk

''akan kubuat suasananya hangat'' chanyeol tersenyum memandangku,dan bibir itu datang,satu kecupan ia daratkan tepat di Bibirku,mengulangnya lagi berkali-kali,dan melumat bibirku lama,aku memeluk chanyeol erat,aku mencintainya,sangat mencintainya,dan aku aku tidak perduli apa kata orang nanti,yang jelas aku mencintai akan berapa lama kami akan selesai melakukan percintaan ini,tapi yang pasti aku tidak mau mengakhirinya lebih dulu.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

''Merpati''Lirihku melihat seekor burung merpati putih yang terbang dan hinggap bertengger di jendela kamarku,aku menatap Burung itu yang ikut menatapku pula,seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu,oh berpikirlah kyung,ini bukan cerita dongeng ataupun cerita dulu kala,burung ini hanya burung biasa yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Surat ataupun Pos,lagipula Merpati ini tidak membawa Sepeda seperti halnya Tukang Pos lainnya.

Merpati itu terbang,Ia mengepakkan sayapnya yang indah,berputar-putar di langit kamarku,memamerkan keindahan dan irama terbangnya yang gemulai,seakan memperlihatkan padaku seakan ia sedang menari.

''siaaaaaaal''  
Merpati itu menjatuhkan bingkisan yang sama sekali tidak membuatku surprise,sama sekali tidak kubutuhkan,Bingkisan kecil yang ia keluarkan,hasil dari apa yang Ia makan tadi Pagi atau mungkin semalam,Ya,aku di beri kotorannya yang tepat jatuh di Pipiku,sepertinya burung ini mau bermain-main denganku.

Ku ambil Bola kasti yang entah dari mana asal bola ini karena sepertinya aku tidak pernah menyimpannya,

sekali,meleset  
dua kali,meleset  
Tiga kali,yah,Tetap meleset dan Burung itu keluar dari kamarku.  
Jangan kira aku akan menyerah sampai disini saja,akan kusumpal Pantat burung itu dengan bola ini,lagian burung itu tidak buang air besar pada tempatnya,apa dunianya sama dengan manusia,kurasa burung ee' nya gratis,terkecuali burung-burung liar yang suka nangkring mencari goa buat menginap dan berkeringatan di goa itu,

hanya karena burung itu,aku mesti jauh-jauh menuju lapangan di luar asrama,akan kutangkap dan kujinakkan burung itu,ya tuhan,sesemangat itukah aku,Ini cuma burung,dan aku sampai sebegitu dendamnya atas apa yang ia burung yang kemaren sempat membuatku menjerit di Air terjun indah itu,tidak kupermasalahkan bahkan aku ingin dijahili lagi oleh burung itu,.aku jadi inget chanyeol,apa kabarnya sekarang ya..?  
Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku jika ia ingin Pulang,alhasil aku jadi rindu seperti ini.

Burung jorok itu bertengger di sebuah bangunan tua yang hampir keseluruhan bangunannya sudah rusak,dindingnya rusak,dan terdapat ukiran-ukiran alam yaitu berupa bolongan-bolongan di dinding bangunan tersebut,aku memicingkan sebelah mataku,seolah-olah hendak menembak burung itu dengan senapan yang siap di layangkan,ku ayun tanganku pelan,dan dengan keras kulempar bola di tanganku mengarah ke burung itu dari bawah sini,dan sial,burung itu terbang tapi..

''aaw''sebuah jeritan terdengar dari sisi atas bangunan tersebut dan aku sangat yakin itu bukan burung.

Sesosok tubuh mendongak dari atas memandangku yang masih berdiri mematung di bawah sini,dia menapakkan kakinya,berarti dia manusia,owh syukurlah,aku pikir ada hantu kesiangan yang muncul siang-siang begini

''Hey kunyuk,main bola ati-ati lu,main bola sendirian lagi,sakit nih jojo aku''ujar namja itu mengelus,oh good,haruskah aku bilang jika dia mengelus selangkangannya,apa berarti...  
Berarti aku tepat sasaran,setidaknya masih ada burung lain yang terkena bolaku

''aku gak sengaja monyet,aku mau ngelemparin burung''aku balas memkamutot dan menjulurkan lidah kepada sosok di atas bangunan hampir runtuh itu.

''dan kamu tepat,kamu ngenain burung aku,sukses kan lu,dasar aneh,udah punya burung,mau nyelakain burung orang''celetuknya seraya melingkarkan tangan kedepan dadanya,membuatku makin geram

''geer banget lo,bukan burung lo yang aku tuju,tapi burung merpati tadi''tapi dipandang dan diperhatikan,sosok itu tampan,dengan gaya cuek,urakan dan santainya,ia terlihat sangat jantan,kira-kira apa burungnya bisa disembuhkan,cukup ikhlas jika aku harus merawat burungnya yang sakit.

''kalo mau ngelempar Merpati,jangan nyasar ke rajawali,salah sambung tau lo''cibirnya lagi

''Turun lo,dasar orang aneh,mau bunuh diri ya,tempat beginian dijadiin tempat mangkal,cari mati ya,balikin bola aku''

namja itu tersenyum simpul  
''lu yang naik,dan kamu bakal nyesel bilang ini tempat yang aneh,bola yang udah dilempar,gak bisa diambil lagi,weee''ejeknya seperti anak kecil

aku mendadak geram dengan tingkahnya,kulewati serpihan kayu dan batu-bata di dalam bangunan tua bodoh ini,kutemukan sebuah anak tangga yang sepertinya memang satu-satunya jalur ini yang namja itu pakai untuk ke atas,

satu anak tangga terakhir aku lewati,kini aku telah sampai di puncak atas bangunan ini,angin sejuk langsung menyambutku,kuedarkan pandanganku,dan benar seperti yang namja itu katakan.,tempat ini sangat indah,pepohonan hijau sangat tampak berjejer rapi di kejauhan sana,atap-atap Gedung asrama dan Gedung sekolahku,terlihat seperti membentuk sebuah lambang cinta,yang berbentuk gambar hati,yang di kelilingi hijaunya pepohonan karet dan pepohonan lainnya,di lain sisi,nampak kebun Sawit tertata sangat rapi sekali,benar-benar lukisan alam yang sangat alami,dan satu lagi yang tidak pernah terpikir olehku,Air terjun itu,Itu air terjun yang kudatangi bersama chanyeol,Ia nampak indah terlihat dari sini,diantara sela-sela Pepohonan karet yang berjejer disana.

''kenapa lu diem''Suara itu mengagetkan lamunanku yang meresapi suasana indah di tempat ini.

''suka ya,nyesel ya njelekin ni tempat''celetuknya lagi

''balikin bola aku,atau aku''aku diam menghentikan ucapanku,karena ia sudah mendekat dan menggenggam tanganku,ia meletakkan bola itu persis di dalam dekapan telapak tangan ini,ya tuhan,debaran lagi.

''lain kali kalo maen bola jangan ngenain bola orang lain''suaranya melemah,dan terdengar sangat lembut,Ia tersenyum

''Maaf,bukan bermaksud buat kasar sama kamu''aku semakin terperangah,semudah itukah dia berubah,dan sejak kapan dia merubah pembicaraannya menjadi aku dan kamu

''Do Kyungsoo''ujarnya lagi membuatku lebih terkejut lagi dengan ucapannya,dari mana Ia tau nama Lengkapku

''Tidak ingatkah kau padaku,anak kecil yang dulu,kau lempar juga dengan Bola ini,Bedanya,Bola ini dulu masih berwarna Hijau,tapi aku mecoretnya dengan tinta biru,warna hijau itu memudar tapi,aku masih kenal betul dengan huruf yang kutulis ini,karena cat yang kugunakan menulisi bola ini permanent''ceritanya panjang lebar,semakin membuat keningku berkerut 2 kali lipat,atau bahkan berlipat-lipat

''tidak ingat juga,Ingat kkamjong''ujarnya lagi

''Kai,''aku berteriak

''Kim Jongin''ulangku lebih keras

''yeah,It's Me my Brother''Ia tersenyum

aku memegang tangannya erat,memeluknya kegirangan

sungguh ini suatu keajaiban,aku bertemu kembali dengan sahabat lamaku,sahabat masa kecilku,sekaligus tetanggaku dulu,  
kkamjong,itu adalah ejekanku buatnya,itu namanya yang selalu kupanggil,karena kulitnya dia yang gelap dibanding anak-anak lain.

''Gimana caranya kamu bisa sampai kesini,dan gimana ceritanya kamu masih inget aku, kkamjong ''ujarku tersenyum ketika menyebut nama kkamjong,berharap ia tidak menangis dan mengadu ke eommanya seperti dulu

''ceritanya Panjang soo,ternyata gossip anak sombong bernama Dio itu kamu,sejak kapan namamu di ganti''Ujarnyamenyentil ujung hidungku

sebegitu burukkah aku,hingga predikat sombongku telah tersebar disini.

''kau sendiri,kenapa kau tahu bahwa ini aku.? Tanyaku menariknya,mengajaknya duduk di tepi bangunan dan menghadap ke arah mentari yang perlahan mulai terbenam,tampak sinar kemerahannya mulai redup menandakan bahwa hari sudah mulai malam.

''Kau tidak ingat Bola ini soo''Kulirik bola yang ku pegang,tertulis huruf dua K besar di bola ini,bodohnya aku tidak ingat dengan bola ini,itu Kai yang menulisnya,KK untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo ,itu ia tulis sendiri,wajar apabila tulisan ini sangat jelek,dia menulisnya 13 tahun yang lalu,saat ia berumur 5 baru tersadar olehku,bahwa tas yang kugunakan untuk mengepack barang-barangku adalah tas usang yang sering kugunakan untuk menyimpan mainanku.,syukurlah bola ini masih ada di tas tersebut,tuhan benar

-benar adil,ia mempertemukan aku lagi pada sahabat kecilku.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 *

''Maafkan aku mengerjaimu soo,Sebenarnya aku berpura-pura marah barusan,awalnya aku memang ingin marah,tapi melihat bola ini,aku ingat kamu,dan kamu tahu,tadi hanya bagian dari akting saja''Kai memandangku yang tengah asyik mengayunkan kakiku,membiarkan kaki ini menggantung ke bawah ditepi bangunan tua tapi dapat dilihat bangunan ini masih tampak kokoh sekalipun telah tua dimakan usia.

''seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kkamjong,maaf aku sudah melupakanmu kkamjong ''aku ikut memandangnya,hingga pandangan kami bertabrakan,angin sore berhembus pelan mengibaskan rambutku yang sedikit panjang,

''yang jelas kau ingat aku,itu sudah cukup membuatku senang soo''kai memandang langit yang semakin tampak memerah dan sedikit memudar,hari benar-benar sudah berganti,tetapi pantulan jingga sang mentari masih terlihat indah di panorama langit sore ini.

''Lalu,apa Burung itu bagian dari Akting''Kai tertawa memegangi perutnya,aku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya,anak eomma yang dulu sering kuledeki ternyata bisa berubah segagah ini,anak eomma yang dulu kujadikan bahan untuk penjahilan,ternyata bisa menjadi bahan untukku mengkhayal,tunggu,jangan berpikir sejauh itu kyungsoo ,kau tidak perlu berkhayal,ada chanyeol di sampingmu,bukankah kapanpun kau mau,kau bisa memulai dengannya.

''itu sungguhan bodoh,kau tidak percaya''kai berdiri mencoba melepas ikat pinggangnya,dia ingin melepas celananya,

''aku percaya kkamjong ''untung saja aku berhasil mencegahnya,jika tidak,aku tidak tahu apa yang harus terjadi,haruskah aku dan kai bercinta di malam buta seperti ini,sepertinya aku yang terlalu berpikiran jauh ke sana.

''soo,.ayo pulang,hari sudah malam,jangan sampai jika kita harus menginap disini,disini terlalu dingin,aku takut jika kau tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatku hangat hingga esok pagi''Kai terkekeh memegangi perutnya.

''Dasar Mesum''ujarku mendaratkan jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya menuruni tangga,sumpah dia bukan seperti kai yang dulu ku kenal,dia jauh lebih segalanya dari kai yang dulu,Dia Macho,dia lebih tinggi dariku,padahal setahuku dulu,aku lebih tinggi darinya,dan dada bidangnya,bibir tebal sexynya,membuatku mengakui jika ia Perfect,aku jadi malu sendiri jika dulu aku sering membuatnya menangis dan membuatnya mengadu ke eommanya,dan itu juga membuatku sukses mendapat Jeweran dari eomma,ya tuhan Eomma,aku merindukannya,sepertinya aku harus pulang beberapa hari,aku ingin meminta maaf ke eomma,tidak seharunya aku menyalahkan beliau yang memindahkanku kesini,kasihan eomma,dia sudah berduka kehilangan Appa akibat perceraian itu,seharusnya sebagai anak aku harus mensupport eomma,bukan malah menyalahkannya,ya tuhan,alangkah durhakanya aku.

''kau kenapa..?  
Kau menangis.?''kai menghentikan langkahnya memandangku,sudah lamakah ia memperhatikanku,kuharap dia tidak melihat air mataku keluar dari sangkarnya.

''Apa kau akan menangis dan mengadu ke eommamu saat aku memanggilmu kkamjong ''kai tersenyum,

''aku suka itu,terdengar lucu,kau berhak mendapat izin mutlak dariku untuk memakainya''Kai kembali melangkah menuruni anak tangga dan kami keluar dari bangunan tua ini,Kai mengambil Sepeda motornya di samping Bangunan,ternyata dia Membawa Motor ninjanya saat menuju kesini

''Ayo naik''ajaknya seraya memperbaiki helmnya agar menggantung kuat di samping tangki motor Besar miliknya,

''pelukan yang erat,karena kau akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari pembalap Ternama dunia''Aku tertawa pelan mendengar leluconnya.

Motor yang kami tumpangi melaju membelah lapangan rerumputan hijau yang cukup luas ini,meninggalkan Bangunan tua yang tidak terlihat keindahannya terkecuali kita telah naik ke puncaknya.

''kita lewat mana Kkamjong,ini bukan jalan yang ku lewati saat aku ke sini''teriakku dari belakang boncengannya

''kau akan melihat keindahannya Soo''jawabnya dan fokus kembali mengendarai motor.

Motor Kai melaju Pelan,saat melewati Gapura yang bercorak warna-warni Lampu-lampu kecil penghias,  
ditambah lagi,disisi kiri dan kanan jalan terdapat air yang mengalir pelan,cahaya bulan terpantul dari dalam air tersebut,lampu-lampu taman yang cukup besar,berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalanan,benar-benar indah,dan betapa aku semakin menyadari kebodohanku,kenapa aku enggan berada di tempat seindah ini.

Kai berhenti,Ia memarkirkan Motornya di pinggir jalanan yang cukup sepi,cukup jauh dari tempat berkumpulnya Muda-Mudi kota ini untuk saling melepas cinta ataupun sekedar makan di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan yang juga tertata rapi dan tertata indah dengan warna-warna terang dinding kedai itu,

''Mau jagung Bakar? Tawar Kai,aku langsung menduduki kursi berbentuk Jamur persis yang ada di Game Super Mario,sedangkan Mejanya terbuat dari Batu Alam yang entah di pahat atau dibagaimanakan,yang jelas ini sangat indah dan sangat menarik,makan jagung bakar dengan Pemuda Tampan di malam dan di tempat yang sangat indah,

Kai kembali dengan Membawa 2 tusuk jagung bakar dan 2 gelas minuman hangat,Ia menyajikan persis di depanku,

''suka dengan tempat ini?tanya kai memulai kembali percakapan

''sangat suka''jawabku  
''Oh My Good Kai,maaf aku lupa,besok aku harus pulang menemui Eomma,aku merindukan beliau,bisa kita segera pulang''aku sedikit memasang wajah memelas kepada Kai

''Baiklah,tapi ada syaratnya''ujar kai mengerlingkan mata

''apa..?

''ajak aku bersamamu,aku juga rindu dengan eommamu dan juga Appamu''ujarnya membuatku menunduk saat ia menyebut Appa

''Appa sudah bercerai dengan Eomma,karena Appa memiliki Yeoja lain selain eomma,Appa lebih memilih yeoja itu''seharusnya aku tidak perlu secengeng ini,kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka menangis untuk meluapkan segala kesedihan yang kurasa,

''oh,maaf Soo,aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud''

''tidak apa-apa Kkamjong,lupakan,aku sudah ikhlas dengan semuanya''aku berusaha tersenyum untuk membuat suasana kembali ceria

''baiklah,jam berapa kita berangkat besok?''ujar kai bersemangat sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya

''kau serius,eomma tidak di kota seperti dulu lagi kai,eomma kembali ke kampung halamannya,eomma tinggal bersama halmeoni di Desa''aku ikut menyeruput kopi hangatku hingga menyisakan setengah dari gelas besar ini,dan melanjutkan menggerogoti jagung bakar yang sedari tadi ku pegang

''aku ikut,terkecuali eommamu pindah ke planet lain,baru aku akan berpikir 2 kali untuk ikut denganmu''ujarnya,Kai melempar pandangannya ke samping dan melempar bekas jagung bakarnya ke dalam tong sampah,Ia mkamuncat kegirangan saat sampah jagungnya bisa masuk langsung ke dalam tong berwarna merah bertuliskan ''Buang Sampah pada tempatnya''

aku tersenyum lalu melempar sampah jagung bakarku ke arahnya

''Hey,apa-apaan ini?teriaknya

''disitu tertulis,buanglah sampah pada tempatnya,aku hanya mengikuti peraturan''aku tertawa sambil berusaha memegangi perutku berharap tawaku tidak meledak sekeras mungkin  
Kai memasang wajah Cemberut dan melempar kembali jagung itu hingga ikut masuk kedalam tong sampah lagi

kai berdiri untuk yang kedua kalinya,seraya mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas

''and the winner is Kai Van Diego''sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bak sinchan yang mempraktekan gaya pahlawan bertopeng

''sejak kapan namamu kau ganti,sekali Kkamjong tetap Kkamjong''ujarku terkekeh pelan,kembali wajah berpura-pura marahnya ia pkamutotkan padaku


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

''what,.bis''pekiknya tidak percaya saat aku mengatakan jika aku pulang kedesa dengan naik bis,Kai yang sudah repot-repot membawa tas dan sepeda motornya terduduk lemas di jok motor gagah itu.

''kenapa..? Kau tak suka naik Bis,baiklah,kalau begitu batalkan saja niatmu untuk ikut pulang ke Desa,Lagipula orang kaya sepertimu dapat dengan mudah menikmati libur pendek selama Satu minggu ini,kau jauh akan merasakan suasana yang lebih indah ketimbang ikut ke desa denganku''aku kesal,sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya yang seolah-olah tidak mau naik Bis.

''oh my ayam''

''itu mie''Ralatku,sebenarnya ingin aku tertawa,tapi aku sedikit Ja'Im untuk menertawakan candaannya,

''aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana Soo,aku hanya sedikit terkejut,kenapa kau baru mengatakannya pagi ini,kalau dari tadi malam aku tau,aku tidak akan membuang tenagaku sia-sia membawa motor ini,tapi it's oke,butuh pengorbanan memang untuk membuat orang yang kita sayang bahagia''keluhnya menstarter motor besar itu,tunggu,apa aku tidak salah mendengar,yakinkan aku jika barusan dia mengatakan untuk orang yang ia sayang,apa itu artinya aku.,semoga aku hanya salah dengar saja

drrtttt

HandPhoneku bergetar,kulihat tertera di layar HP yang ku genggam bertuliskan Chanyeol,ya tuhan,.dia menghubungiku,kenapa baru sekarang,apa ia tidak merasakan jika aku rindu dari kemarin,sejak ia pulang ke kotanya tanpa mengabariku.

''hallo''sapaku saat memencet tombol hijau di hapeku

''hay my sweety..? Kau sedang apa..? Apa kau merindukanku,sama seperti aku merindukanmu..? ''rentetan pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung menyapaku disaat aku baru saja say hallo untuk kekasihku ini,entah kapan ada kata pacaran diantara kami,tetapi apa harus kami mengatakan jika kami telah berpacaran mengingat kenangan indah di air terjun kemarin,dimana ia sampai kehilangan celana dalamnya,karena lupa menaruhnya di mana saat asyik menggauliku.

''tidak,''jawabku singkat

''apa..? ''suara chanyeol keras,aku yakin ekspresi wajah jelas tergambar lucu,tidak dapat kubayangkan jika aku melihat mimik wajahnya.

''tidak salah lagi apa yang kau katakan''jawabku mengkhayalkan wajahnya,Chanyeol,aku di curi rasa rindu padanya.  
Chanyeol tertawa,

''sedang apa kau my sweety..? Tanyanya lagi

''sedang mengkhayalkanmu''jawabku sedikit tergelak dalam tawa yang sedikit kutahan

''bagaimana rupaku didalam khayalanmu?

''tidak perlu kujelaskan,yang pasti,aku menghayalkanmu.,''jawabku lagi

''dengan tubuh telanjang,berdiri tepat di depanmu,membiarkan adik kecilnya beranjak bangun,dan memain-mainkan juniorku,kemudian aku mengajakmu memainkannya bersama,lalu kau gemas menciumnya,dan kita bercinta''

''stop Chanyeol''nafasku sedikit terengah,entah kenapa aku jadi menghayalkan apa yang ia katakan,gawat,hanya dengan bertelponan saja bisa membuat celanaku sempit,hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja mampu membuat adik kecil di selangkanganku menggeliat.

''kau dekap tubuh telanjangku,dan kau bisikkan,jika kau ingin bercinta denganku malam ini,itukah khayalanmu''

''kubilang stop chanyeol,jangan buat aku tidak konsentrasi untuk pulang ke desa''dia diam,akupun diam

''kau pulan ke Desa,berapa lama..?" Tanyanya setelah sedikit hening

''hanya menghabiskan waktu libur pendek ini.,kau sendiri,kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku jika kau ingin pulang,apa tidak mau mendapatkan ciuman dariku dahulu,dan sedikit cupangan untuk selangkanganmu,apa senjatamu tidak ingin di asah dulu seperti di air terjun waktu itu''candaku sambil sedikit tertawa

''jangan membuatku konak dipagi seperti ini sweety,kecuali kau mau mengurut juniorku yang sudah memanjang ini,sepertinya ia butuh belaian tanganmu''

''Chanyeol,kau yang membuatku konak,jangan membuatku coly di pagi seperti ini,''ujarku sedikit mengecilkan volume suara,karena aku sedang dipinggir jalan,tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolahku,yang langsung berbatasan dengan jalan raya yang sedikit ramai

''kau tahu,.aku sejak tadi memang sedang coly membayangkan bokongmu,membayangkan selangkanganku keluar masuk menembus bokong sexymu''Chanyeol mendesah pelan,sekujur tubuhku merinding membayangkan Chanyeol dengan bertelanjang dan mengurut juniornya,ya tuhan,kenapa kami jadi Phone sex di pagi buta seperti ini.

''aku bilang sekali lagi stop chanyeol,aku tidak tahan mendengarnya''teriakku tanpa sadar jika aku berteriak terlalu kencang,untung saja orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tidak sadar,sedangkan diujung telepon sana kekasihku itu tertawa

''ya sudah,jaga dirimu baik-baik,baik-baik di Desa''ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan sensual pagi ini.

''kau juga,.jaga dirimu baik-baik''balasku

suasana hening,tanpa ada bunyi panggilan terputus antara aku dengannya,

''ayolah,matikan hapemu yeol.''

''kau saja''jawabnya

''baiklah,bagaimana jika bersama,satu,dua,tiga''tapi masih belum ada bunyi sambungan yang terputus dia antara koneksi telepon kami.

''Chanyeollllll''  
dia tertawa,aku ikut tertawa,benar-benar aneh,getaran hatiku mengatakan aku semakin suka dia,aku semakin sayang makhluk yang sejenis denganku ini

''ya sudah,satu,dua,tiga,bye sayang''

tutttttt

kami mengakhiri obrolan bersamaan,aku tak habis tersenyum mengingat percakapan kami barusan,sunggu diluar naluriku,aku semakin suka dan semakin cinta dengan makhluk ini.

''Bagaimana.,apa siap berangkat,'' suara itu mengejutkan dari lamunanku,ia bersandar santai di dinding gapura,apa dia mendengar semua yang kubicarakan,entahlah,untung saja aku tak menyebut nama Chanyeol,aku harap dia tidak mengerti apa-apa,aku menarik tangan Kai menuju Terminal untuk segera pulang.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 *

mobil bis yang kami tumpangi tepat berangkat pukul 10 pagi meninggalkan kota ini,Aku dan Kai kebagian duduk di bagian no 3 dari belakang,Bis Lumayan Sepi,di sini saja ada 3 kursi,aku duduk di pinggir jendela,sedangkan Kai di tengah dan dipinggir kai kosong.,begitupun 2 kursi di seberang kami,disana juga kosong,hanya ada beberapa kepala yang duduk di kursi bagian depan.

''Siapa yang menelponmu tadi..? Tanya kai setelah sedari tadi kami belum membuka percakapan sama sekali,

''ah,anu,eh''aku sedikit kikuk atas pertanyaannya,haruskah aku menjawab dia kekasihku,namja yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku.

''anunya siapa,aku sedang bertanya siapa namja itu,bukan sedang menanyakan anuKu yang besar,anuMu yang kecil,atau Anu orang lain yang tidak jelas bentuknya''Jawabnya yang sukses mendapatkan tawa dan jitakan kecil dariku

''Bodoh,.''celetukku

''Lalu siapa dia''kai masih mengulang pertanyaannya,aku kira dia lupa

''Siapa Chanyeol..? Tanyanya untuk yang Ketiga kalinya,aku terperanjat,oh good,dia mendengarnya,dia pasti mendengar semua obrolanku dengan Chanyeol,Bodohnya aku,saat mengobrol ditelepon tadi,aku baru ingat jika beberapa kali aku menyebut nama Chanyeol,bahkan yang terakhir,aku jelas meneriakkan nama itu dengan keras,

''Apa kau sudah lama berdiri di Gapura itu,Apa kau mendengarkan semua percakapanku.? Aku bertanya balik pada kai,kali ini kai yang kikuk,entahlah,kenapa keadaan jadi seserius ini.

''tidak semuanya,aku hanya mendengar kau berteriak memanggil namanya''Kai berusaha tersenyum meyakinkanku,Aku menatapnya tajam,mencari kebohongan di dua bola matanya,sedangkan yang di pandangi tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya dan menunjukkan padaku jarinya yang membentuk huruf V,entah maksudnya apa,dia pikir aku melihatnya seperti seorang foto model,

''Kau tidak berbohong? Tanyaku mengintrogasi

''sumpah,aku tidak bohong,apa wajah tampan ini kurang meyakinkan''Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku,hembusan nafas hangatnya langsung menyerebak,aroma yang benar-benar maskulin,kujauhkan wajahku,entah takut gugup atau apa yang jelas aku memang gugup saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu,karena dengan sedekat ini,aku semakin mengiyakan jika kai tampan,

''jadi kau tidak berbohong? Ulangku lagi

''iya,aku tidak berbohong''Jelas kai yakin

''kalau kau sendiri tidak berbohong lantas kenapa aku mesti berbohong,aku tidak suka membohongi orang yang jujur padaku,Namanya Chanyeol,dia anak asrama juga,dia lucu sepertimu,makanya aku berteriak gemas memanggil namanya,bukannya aku juga sering berteriak gemas memanggilmu,itu karena kalian sama-sama menyebalkan''ujarku berbohong,tampang innocent kai terpampang jelas di depanku,bibirnya membulat membentuk huruf oo

''terima kasih telah mengakui jika aku menggemaskan''ujarnya berbangga diri.

Bis tiba-tiba berhenti,sepertinya ada seseorang yang naik Bis ini,

aku dan kai terperanjat saat sesosok tubuh besar berdiri di samping kai,sesosok tubuh namja sangar,berotot dan memegang sebuah gitar besar berbentuk kotak

''Haaaai Ciiin,Eike boleh numpang dudidam (Duduk) di sindang ( Sini ) khaaan,uuuh,diluar Pan der sar ( Panas ) banget cyin''aku belum selesai menjelaskan,jika namja bertubuh besar ini,memakai pakaian yeoja,dan gitar besar yang kumaksud adalah gitar betotnya,ia menaruh gitar betot itu di tengah tempat berlalu lalang di BIS ini,ia mengeluarkan Kipas mungil berwarna Pink dari tas kecil yang ia tenteng,tunggu,.apa ini pantas di sebut tas,itu tak lebih dari Kantong kresek hitam yang bertuliskan sebuah Departement Store di kantongnya,ya tuhan,banci yang tidak elit.  
Aku mkamungo,kai lebih mkamungo lagi menatapku,seakan ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya '' ada ya orang seperti ini,hidup di dunia ini''

''hey,.kok,.diem sih cyin,terpanah ya sama kecantikan eike,udah biasa kok,semua namja juga begitu sama eike''ujarnya dengan kepedean yang berlapis lapis,berapa lapis,Ratusan,.I think itu kata-kata sebuah iklan saja.

''uuuh,lekong berdua ini ternyata cakra-cakra ( cakep-Cakep) ya cyin,ih ye' imunisasi ( Imut sekalI Sana Sini) banget ya cyin,ye bedua pasti pecongan ( Pacaran) yua.? Entah apa yang ia katakan yang jelas,ia menyebutku imunisasi,aku bukan balita lagi,Please Look at me,aku namja dewasa berumur 18 tahun,You know that,apa artinya itu,yah,sekalipun aku belum terlalu dewasa,aku tergolong Remaja,dan kurasa Remaja tidak perlu Imunisasi,dasar Bences.

''apa aku seperti anak kecil yang harus imunisasi,Kkamjong.? Bisikku di telinganya,sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa pelan memegang perutnya

''ye bedua pecongan yua..? Ulang Banci ini lagi

''kita masih hidup mas,masa iya kita dikatain Pocong'' ujarku yang spontan membuat Kai semakin mengakak lebar,diikuti tawa dari Banci ini yang menggelegar tidak seperti gaya bicaranya yang dibuat-buat halus

''Upss Sorry,ini nih susahnya kalo yeoja cantik berjakun''Ujar banci ini pada dirinya sendiri

''kau kenapa tertawa Kkamjong,ada yang salah,menyebalkan''rengutku kesal

''oooowwh,.co cweeet,.ada panggilan sayang yua,huuft eike jadi Irian sama Ye' berdua,sayangnya BF eike lagi di garut,ngurus domba-dombanya,maklum juragan kambing gitu,apalagi sebentar lagi bakal Qurban,kayaknya BF eike sibuk banget cyin''ternyata si banci curhat colongan,aku dan Kai hanya menjadi pendengar kai atas keluh kesahnya.

''kkamjong,tenangkan dia,rangkul dia dipelukmu,sepertinya ia butuh penenang sepertimu,sediakan bahumu untuk dia bersandar''Bisikku yang sukses mendapat jitakan kecil di kepalaku membuatku menjerit pelan mengucap ''Aww''

''iiihh,.jangan bikin Irian deh,ye bedua so sweet banget,kayak anang ama asmuni,eh maksud eike ashanty''banci itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kresek tadi dan ternyata mengeluarkan Make-Upnya

''aduuuh,.maskara eike jadi berantakan begindang,gara-gara ingat mas Juki yang di Garut''Ia membenarkan bulu mata lentiknya,menambah lipglos di bibir tebalnya yang sudah sangat mengkilat seperti diolesi minyak jelantah,dan menambah sedikit bedak di wajah sangarnya.

''Capcus,.syahrini lewat kalo eike dandan kayak gini'ujarnya tersenyum sendiri seraya mengaca di cermin kecil yang sudah hampir pecah,karena banyak goresan di cermin tersebut

''eh,nama ye siapa,dan ye siapa..? Dia menghadap ke kami berdua,memainkan bulu mata lentiknya yang kutahu itu palsu

''Kai hyung'' gantian aku yang tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kai saat mata banci itu memkamutotinya ketika kai memanggilnya hyung

''huuuuh,kemaren aja eike dikira madona,waktu itu dikira marisa,masa sekarang eike dikira mansyuri,'' banci itu berpura-pura ngambek

''ye,.yang Imunisasi,nama ye sapose..?

'' Kyungsoo,noon''Jawabku takut-takut,takut jika panggilan yang kuberikan salah dan membuat banci ini turun menjungkir balikan Mobil Bis yang kami tumpangi.

''Owh Kyungsoo''ujarnya cekikikan,dan menyebalkannya Kai ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak,aku mencubit perut Kai,kai mengelak memegangi tanganku,lalu merangkulku

''jangan bandel,aku habisin nanti''ancamnya berakting di depan banci ini

''waw,ye mau dihabisi,bener-bener so sweet,jadi penasaran gimana ya ngebayangin ye bedua lagi Making Love,.hihihihi''Banci ini tertawa tak jelas lagi

''iya nih noon,biasanya kalo nyubit perut begini,itu tandanya dia pengen,nanti ya sayang,kamu pasti bakal bermain-main sama burung abang''benar-benar bodoh,kai bodoh,bodohnya dia mengatakan itu di depan banci ini,seolah mengiyakan jika kami memang benar pasangan yaoi

''iih,eike jadi tambah kangen ama kang Juri,kangen gaya sexnya yang beringas kayak domba jantan''Banci itu menggigit jari.

''kkamjong,aku mengantuk,biarkan aku bersandar di pelukmu''Godaku,membuat Banci itu sedikit gelisah dibuatnya melihat laku kami berdua,Kai bingung,Ia mengernyitkan dahi,dia kira dia saja yang bisa berakting mempermalukanku,aku juga bisa,awas saja akan kubalas dia  
aku memeluk Kai erat,menyimpan kepalaku di dada bidangnya

''kau sih kkamjong,semalam kau kurang bergairah,aku jadi ingin lagi kan''aku mulai meraba-raba tubuh kai,membelai pahanya dan membelai wajahnya,Rasakan ini Kai,pembalasan dariku,Batinku dalam hati  
Kai mengejang,ia semakin kikuk dengan keadaan ini,sedangkan si banci kegerahan,padahal Ac di Bis ini menyala semua,itu terbukti dengan fakta betapa lelapnya kepala-kepala di depan sana.

''sumpit cyin,Eike gak tahan,eike turun aja deh,mau cari pelampiasan,dibayar goceng juga okey,semoga ye berdua,menjadi pasangan yang sakina mawaddah dan warahmah,dada,kiss bye mmuach''ujarnya melambaikan tangannya ke kami dan beranjak meninggalkan kursi

''Bang,.Rawa angke Bang'' teriak banci itu lantang Aku tersenyum,mengingatkan aku pada sebuah Film saja.

Bis berhenti,banci itu turun menggendong Gitar Betot miliknya,memetiknya dan bernyanyi tak karuan

''Aku tak mau jikalau aku di madu  
Pulangkan saja kerumah orang tuaku,  
aku tak mau kalau abang menusukku,  
tapi maksudku,tak mau ragu-ragu.,Hiii''suaranya perlahan lenyap dari dalam Bis,namun suara 'Gedubrak' terdengar jelas di telingaku,sepertinya banci itu terjatuh.

''kau akan begini terus selamanya.? Kai mengejutkanku,dan yang membuatku semakin terkejut ialah aku yang masih dalam posisi memeluknya,ya tuhan dan entah disadari atau tidak,dan entah sejak kapan,Kai sudah melingkarkan tangannya memelukku.

''Oh,.sorry kai,aku tidak sengaja''Aku melepas pelukanku,begitu juga kai,kami sama-sama kikuk,aku menundukkan wajahku,aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat rona merah di wajah ini,ah bodohnya aku,sampai lupa jika aku masih memeluknya.

''sepertinya mulai besok aku harus membeli celana yang lebih besar lagi,agar tidak seketat ini jika adikku terbangun''Ujarnya membenarkan posisi celananya,selangkangannya mengembul,terlihat dari tonjolan celananya yang membesar,Apa kai terangsang,.kuharap tidak.

Aku tersenyum,dan menyandarkan kepalaku di jendela Bis,dan menguap,aku mengantuk  
tetapi hapeku kembali bergetar, sebuah Pesan mengusikku sebentar

'dimana harus kutumpahkan sperma ini'

itu Bunyi sms dari Chanyeol,  
aku tersenyum membaca sms mesumnya

'satukan dengan diriku,sumbangkan pada tubuhku,dengan senang hati aku menerimanya'aku mengklik send di hapeku,membalas sms mesum tersebut

'Si jojo bangkit,Ia merindukan sentuhan dan belaian hangatmu,ia juga rindu berpagutan dengan bibirmu' hapeku kembali bergetar dan kubaca lagi sms mesum dari Chanyeolku

''Chanyeol,jangan kirimkan pesan seperti ini lagi,karena aku akan semakin rindu untuk bercinta denganmu,sudah,aku lelah,aku ingin tidur'kembali kuklik tombol send,mengirim pesanku

'selamat tidur sweety,semoga kau bermimpi jika kau sedang kutiduri' aku tersenyum membaca pesan terakhir itu  
kukembalikan Hape di saku bajuku,kulirik kkamjong telah tertidur di sampingku,entah kapan ia tertidur,yang pasti aku akan menyusul tidurnya,semoga saja aku memang bermimpi di tiduri Park Chanyeol.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

aku terbangun gara-gara sedikit guncangan BIS yang aku yakin Bis ini sedang melewati jalanan rusak sehingga membuat badan ikut terguncang dan alhasil kepalaku sukses tersantuk di jendela Bis,kulirik namja di sebelahku,wajahnya tenang,ia masih damai dalam tidurnya dengan kepala sedikit miring ke arahku,tidak habis pikir ia tidak terganggu dengan jalanan jelek ini,hentakan Bis semakin kencang,spontan membuat tubuhku terhuyung ke samping,ke arah Kai,tanpa sengaja aku menyentuhnya,tidak  
aku bukan cuma menyentuhnya,tapi bibirku tepat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya  
membuat kai terbangun memegangiku yang hampir terjatuh jika ia tidak menahan tubuhku,matanya tajam tepat menembus bola mataku,ah kenapa harus begini,aku merasakan Bis tidak berjalan,entah kenapa keadaan di sekeliling kurasakan berefek slow motion,dadaku bergetar,tapi ia tetap memandangku,bibirnya kembali menganga,ya tuhan,apa aku akan melanjutkan ciuman yang tidak ku sengaja tadi,jika ia,aku ikhlas  
oh tidak-tidak,apa yang kau pikirkan Soo,kau tidak mau mendustai Chanyeol mu kan.

Tapi wajah dengan bibir tipis itu kian dekat dan semakin mendekat,bodohnya aku memejamkan mata pasrah menerima semua yang akan di lakukan kai

''ada sarang laba-laba di rambutmu''bisiknya kecil di telingaku,dan membelai rambutku untuk membersihkannya.

Nafasku tersengal,sepertinya aku berpikir terlalu jauh,kai tidak mungkin sepertiku,bodohnya aku berpikir begitu.  
Aku berusaha menetralkan debaran keras jantungku dan berusaha menyiram wajah panas memerah ini,yah,aku yakin wajahku memerah karena persitiwa tadi,aku terdiam lama begitupun kai,tidak ada yang kami ucapkan sepatah katapun,aku melihatnya yang sepertinya tengah memandangiku tapi ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain berpura-pura bersiul,gantian dia memandangku dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama,melemparkan pandanganku kearah lain,hari ini terjadi curi-curi pandang antara kami,

''kenyal,lembut,dan sedikit manis''deg,aku tersentak dengan ucapannya,kutolehkan wajahku cepat kearahnya,ia tersenyum,apa yang ia maksudkan ciuman tadi,that just accident,  
yah..actually aku menyukai accident tadi,

''maksudmu''tanyaku meneliti wajahnya,mencari tahu,mungkin ada jawaban dari ucapan yang ia celetukkan

''apa aku harus bilang bahwa ciuman tadi manis dan lembut''ujarnya tersenyum

''aku tidak sengaja kkamjong,lagipula mana mungkin aku mau menciummu,kau pikir setampan apa dirimu''

''biasanya orang yang habis berciuman denganku,pasti akan terbayang-bayang dan akan membawa aku ke alam mimpinya,''dia tersenyum pede,

''percaya diri sekali kau kkamjong,.itu yang kau sebut ciuman,itu hanya bersentuhan,ralat,bersentuhan,bukan berciuman''aku menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil yang mengejek anak kecil lainnya,aku jadi teringat masa kecilku dengannya,biasanya jika aku begini,maka dia akan lari ke eommanya dan mengadu atas kejailanku,tapi sekarang berbeda,kurasa akulah yang harus mengadu ke eomma,karena namja di sebelahku ini sanggup membuatku jantungku bergetar dan darahku berdesir hebat

''lalu bagaimana yang bisa di sebut ciuman''ia mendekat ke telingaku dan membisikkan kalimat barusan

''ini Bis,bukan tempat berbuat mesum''jawabku menoel kepalanya,ia tertawa

''berarti kau akan mengajariku setelah sampai di Desa''seringainya lebar dan kembali tertawa

''di Desa juga tidak boleh mesum''aku kembali menoel kepalanya  
''intinya,dimanapun tidak boleh berbuat mesum''tambahku lagi.

* * *

Bis berhenti,kami sudah sampai di terminal,dan perlu naik angkot satu kali lagi ke desaku  
jaraknya dari terminal sekitar 30 menit saja,cukup melelahkan memang,kami menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama 8 jam,dan angkot yang kami tumpangi benar-benar telah sampai di desa halmeoniku,angkot berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana dengan halaman yang sangat luas ditumbuhi beberapa pohon rambutan dan pohon jambu air yang berjejer rapi di depan rumah sederhana ini,tak lupa juga kebun kecil halmeoni yang di dalamnya tumbuh cabai-cabai merah,tomat dan beberapa tanaman sayuran lain,suasananya desa yang sejuk,ayam-ayam masih banyak yang berkeliaran hanya sekedar bermain ataupun mencari makan,di asrama juga sebenarnya cuacanya sejuk dan tidak panas,tapi yang membedakan hanya desa halmeoni bersih dan jauh dari kata ramai,sebab orang-orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing di sawah.

Sesosok tubuh separuh baya berlari mendekatiku,dengan kain sarung yang mengikat di tubuhnya,inilah tradisi desa ini,orang-orangnya masih biasa mengenakan kain sarung sebagai pengganti penutup bawah mereka,dengan rambut yang sedikit memutih,ia memelukku erat,menciumku keningku,kulihat dari matanya,mengalir sedikit tetasan kristal bening,dia halmeoniku,ya tuhan,betapa rindunya aku padanya,aku begitu menyesal, dulu aku selalu menolak bila eomma mengajakku ke desa,padahal desa ini begitu asri,nyaman dan tenang,bodohnya aku melupakan halmeoni yang sangat menyayangiku.

''kau sudah besar rupanya,halmeoni rindu sekali padamu Soo,15 tahun kamu tidak pernah menjenguk halmeonimu ini,''halmeoni kembali menangis,dan tanpa terasa aku ikut meneteskan air mata,dan jangan tanya Kai,kulirik ia juga sempat mengusap matanya,

''maafkan kyungsoo nek,maafkan kyungsoo''ujarku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi

''ini siapa yang kamu bawa..?  
Kamu nemu dari mana..? Tanya halmeoni melihat kai yang berdiri di sampingku

''wah halmeoni,masa aku dikira barang hasil temuan''kai merengut,aku dan halmeoni tertawa,ternyata halmeoni masih senang bercanda tak ubahnya seperti halmeoniku yang dulu,sekali lagi kukatakan,bodohnya aku melupakan halmeoni yang sangat mencintaiku ini.

''halmeoni cuman bercanda cu,.kau tampan sekali,cucuku saja sepertinya kalah tampan darimu,seandainya halmeoni masih muda,sudah pasti kau akan halmeoni buat terpesona dengan kecantikan halmeoni''kai tersenyum mendengar kekocakan halmeoni.

''halmeoni,jangan genit,jangan buat Kyungsoo malu di depan Kai''ujarku melepaskan tangan halmeoni yang memegang erat lengan kai.

''kau tahu seven Icons,halmeoni mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dengan mereka,karena menurut penonton wajah si Linzy kurang imut,sehingga halmeoni menjadi kandidat yang harus menggantikannya'' ya tuhan,sadarkah halmeoniku dengan ucapannya,kenapa dia bisa segenit ini dengan kai

''halmeoni,.inget umur,apa-apaan sih,godain anak muda''ujarku kembali menarik lengan halmeoni yang kembali menggaet lengan kai,sedangkan kai tersenyum penuh arti dan tertawa bahagia

''halmeoni seharusnya tidak usah bergabung dengan 7 icons,kenapa halmeoni tidak ikut Cherry belle cari chibi aja,kai yakin,halmeoni pasti juaranya''aku mendelik ke arah kai seolah mengatakan ''jangan ikuti candaan halmeoniku'' sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan ulah halmeoni,

''kira-kira dia pantas tidak menggantikan kakekmu..? Aku mendengus dengan pertanyaan halmeoni

''sudah-sudah,waktu genit-genitan sudah selesai,kai tidak pantas menjadi pengganti kakek,dia ini pantasnya menjadi cucu menantu halmeoni''ujarku membawa halmeoni untuk masuk ke dalam

''tapi halmeoni tidak punya cucu perempuan,dan cucu halmeoni kesemuanya sudah menikah,kecuali Kyungsoo''halmeoni menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh ke kai

''oh ya,.apa nak kai mau menikah dengan Kyungsoo,agar menjadi cucu halmeoni''ujar halmeoni,tidak sadarkah halmeoni dengan ucapannya,itu membuat wajahku kembali memerah,kai tersenyum simpul kearahku,

''siap nek,.dengan senang hati kai akan meminang cucu halmeoni''lagi-lagi kai meladeni halmeoni,dasar kai,mereka berdua terlihat kompak sekali,padahal baru saja kenal tadi

''dengar ya halmeoniku yang cantik,kai itu namja dan aku namja,tau artinya apa,sesama namja tidak boleh menikah''ujarku merengut kesal dan cemburu dengan kekompakan halmeoni dan kai yang baru saja saling bertepuk tangan bersama entah tepuk tangan untuk apa.

''ya sudah,jangan membicarakan pernikahan kalian dulu,itu nanti saja,ayo kita temui ibumu,dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam yang istimewa untuk kalian''ujar halmeoni menarik tanganku dan tangan kai memasuki rumah kecil sederhana namun terlihat rapih,

kai memandangku tersenyum  
''kalau kita menikah,kau menginginkan berbulan madu dimana''tanyanya pelan,aku menjitak kepalanya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya

''kita tidak akan menikah bodoh,jangan tanyakan hal-hal bodoh padaku''aku mendahuluinya yang masih tersenyum gila,  
karena ulah halmeoni,kai yang gila semakin gila saja.

Kulihat eomma sedang sibuk memasak di dapur,ku tatap bahunya,  
aku menangis,terbayang,betapa jahatnya aku kemarin,karena eomma membiarkanku pindah ke sekolah asrama itu,aku juga mengecap eomma jahat,karena egois,karena eomma memikirkan egonya sendiri ketimbang memikirkanku,aku sadar,betapa tersiksanya eomma bersama appa,ia sudah cukup menderita karena ulah appa,eomma juga sudah cukup sabar menghadapi appa.

Ya tuhan,berdosanya aku dengan eomma,di saat seperti ini malah aku sempat menyalahkan eomma,sedangkan appa sendiri secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika eomma boleh membawaku,  
''lagipula aku tidak yakin dia anak kandungku''ujar appa,dan aku tetap menyalahkan eomma,  
maafkan aku ya tuhan,maafkan aku eomma

''eomma''panggilku,eomma menoleh meninggalkan masakannya

''kyungsoo''eomma menghampiriku,aku memeluknya erat,menangis di pelukannya

''maafkan Kyungsoo ma,maafkan Kyungsoo,Kyungsoo sudah membuat eomma tambah terpuruk''ucapku,aku semakin tidak bisa menahan tangis ini,tangisku meledak,suasana menjadi haru biru,aku memandang wajah eomma yang terlihat beberapa kerutan di wajahnya,pasti karena ia banyak beban memikirkanku,betapa bodohnya aku,sekali lagi kukatakan,bodohnya aku menyia-nyiakan orang-orang yang kusayang

''sudah sayang,tidak perlu ada yang di salahkan,ini sudah takdir tuhan,eomma begini juga karena takdir tuhan''ujar eomma menghapus air mataku,

''Kyungsoo akan menerima takdir ini ma,.baik-buruknya takdir yang tuhan berikan untuk kita,Kyungsoo akan menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas''

''maafkan eomma ya sayang''eomma kembali memelukku

''maafkan Kyungsoo juga ma,Kyungsoo sayang eomma''aku semakin memeluknya erat dan sangat erat,

ada suara lain yang menangis selain aku dan eomma,ku tolehkan wajahku ke belakang,melihat kai dan halmeoni,menangis sambil berpelukan

''halmeoni,.masih sempat kegenitan ya,kai minggir dari halmeoniku,Raffy Ahmad itu buat Yuni shara,bukan buat halmeoninya Yuni shara''eomma tertawa melihat kekonyolan kami bertiga,senang rasanya melihat senyum indah kembali terukir di wajah eomma,

''kalau begitu,nikahkan aku dengan yuni shara,cucumu itu nek''celetuk Kai yang di sambut senyum eomma

''cucuku pasti siap,kita persiapkan saja semuanya,dari ronggeng,tari kecak,ataupun tari tor-tor agar negara tetangga tahu jika tarian itu memang berasal dari negara kita,kita siapkan untuk pernikahan kalian''ujar halmeoni bersemangat,eomma hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan ulah halmeoni dan kai yang mengecengiku.

''Halmeoni...Kai...awas kalian ya''teriakku,mereka berlari tunggang langgang berusaha lepas dari kejaranku.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 *

cahaya mentari pagi menyelusup dari celah ventilasi kamarku,membuatku terbangun karena silau,sial juga,kenapa cahaya itu tepat mengenai wajahku,  
padahal pagi ini masih terasa dingin,aku ingin sekali tidur lebih lama lagi,tapi karena sudah terbangun aku sulit untuk memejamkan mataku,kulempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dari semalam dan beranjak meninggalkan kasur,hey..dimana cecunguk itu,apa kkamjong sudah bangun,sial,dia tidak membangunkanku

aku keluar menuju dapur,tidak ada eomma disini,entah kenapa pagi ini sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang ada di rumah ini,apa mereka jalan-jalan,.awas saja kai,dia tidak membangunkanku,alhasil aku ditinggalkan.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara halmeoni dan kai dari depan,aku segera kesana memasang wajah cemberut dan kesal,biar saja,biar mereka tahu jika aku marah.,  
kai membawa keranjang yang berisi sayur-sayuran,sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menjinjing kantong besar yang entah apa isinya  
sedangkan halmeoni,.astaga halmeoni,jangan membicarakan halmeoni,karena aku malu menggambarkannya  
apa-apaan coba,memakai tas kecil dengan baju berwarna pink ngejreng,dan tahu bentuk rambutnya,ia menganyamnya dan membentuk poni kuda,sekali-kali dikibaskannya saat ia sedang tertawa,dan tunggu,aku tidak salah lihat jika halmeoniku memakai kacamata hitam besar di hidung peseknya kan,.

''pagii my darling''suara cempreng halmeoni langsung menyambutku saat ku hadang mereka di depan pintu

''dari mana,.? Kenapa tidak mengajakku..? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku,kenapa tidak memberitahuku.? Kenapa tidak meninggalkan pesan untukku,''pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kuluncurkan tanpa henti dari mulutku dan tetap memasang wajah cemberut  
mereka tertawa berbisik-bisik di depanku,aku semakin geram dengan semua ini,aku tidak bisa dicandai,aku benar-benar marah pagi ini.

''cukup halmeoni,kai,.aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda..? Ujarku menaikan nada bicara,entah mengambil dari nada apa.,oh..please,kau bukan sedang bernyanyi soo,kau sedang marah,ayo fokus untuk marah

''halmeoni,sepertinya putri sedang marah,tetapi alangkah baiknya sebelum dia marah,dia jangan mempermalukan aku dulu,suruh dia masuk,jika tetangga tahu,kami bisa dinikahkan paksa nek''ujar kai yang sama sekali tak kumengerti ucapannya,aku tidak akan tertawa,aku marah,dan aku akan tetap marah,sekalipun kelucuan selucu apapun yang akan dibuat kai dan halmeoni

''tenang menantuku,halmeoni juga tidak mau jika tetangga tahu ini,bisa gagal rencana pernikahan besar yang halmeoni harapkan''jawab halmeoni yang semakin membuatku bingung

''apa yang kalian bicarakan,aku sedang marah,nek,kai  
aku marah dan tidak ada hal yang lucu,aku sedang marah''aku semakin meninggikan nada bicaraku kali ini,

kai meletakkan bawaannya,  
mendekatiku

''kau tampak sexy dengan celana seperti itu,jangan sampai tetangga tahu apa yang kita lakukan semalam''bisiknya di telingaku,aku menunduk dan wajahku memerah panas,bukan karena bisikannya tapi karena keadaanku sekarang ini benar-benar memalukan,  
dimana celanaku,kenapa aku sampai lupa memakainya,oh god,aku ingat,semalam aku melepas celanaku dan menyisakan celana dalam ini,bukan untuk berbuat yang macam-macam dengan kai,aku melepas celana juga saat kai sudah tertidur pulas,siaal,aku lupa memakainya,pantas saja kedua makhluk didepanku ini tertawa,ternyata ini penyebabnya,sudahlah,aku memang tidak berbakat menjadi pemeran antagonis

''siall''umpatku sekali lagi  
sedangkan halmeoni dan kai masih tertawa terbahak-bahak,masih terdengar suara tawa mereka dari kamar.

* * *

aku telah selesai mandi pagi ini,saatnya menuju kedapur untuk merasakan nikmatnya masakan eomma,kai dan halmeoni sudah menyiapkan semuanya,kulihat kai sibuk menyusun piring,sendok,gelas dan menata meja serapi mungkin untuk makan pagi ini,dia benar-benar baik,betapa malunya aku,aku sebagai tuan rumah di rumah ini,hanya merasakan hasilnya saja,tadi pagi kai memetik sayuran dengan halmeoni,dan pagi ini kai membantu halmeoni dan eomma dia yang menjadi tamu di rumah ini.

''selesai,.ayo makan''ucapnya,aku,eomma dan halmeoni berkumpul di ruang makan ini

alangkah bahagianya aku,bisa tersenyun di tengah-tengah keluarga kecilku,tak perduli dengan tidak adanya Appa,kami masih bisa tersenyum tanpa namja jahat itu.

''sebelum makan,kita berdo'a dulu,kai pimpin do'a ya''ujar halmeoni

''aku saja nek''potongku cepat,

''tapi kau tidak lupa memakai celanamu kan,karena berdoa tanpa mengenakan celana itu dosa soo''ujar kai,halmeoni cekikikan dan eomma tersenyum lucu,awas kau kai,tunggu pembalasanku di belakang halmeoni dan eomma.

''tidak lucu kkamjong,ayo berdoa,biar aku yang pimpin''kami diam,kami bersyukur,dan aku lebih bersyukur lagi,aku ingin selamanya disini,aku ingin selamanya selalu dengan eomma dan halmeoni

dan aku bersyukur mendapat kawan yang menyebalkan seperti kai,sekalipun menyebalkan,aku tetap bersyukur,dia mampu membuatku tersenyum,.semoga hari ini,esok,dan selamanya,kesedihan tidak datang dalam hidupku.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9*

''nek,di ujung jalan yang kita lewati tadi ada apa ya..? Keliatannya rame banget nek''ujar kai membuka percakapan

usai sarapan pagi,aku,kai,dan halmeoni duduk-duduk santai di kursi rotan yang ada di depan halaman,mendengarkan halmeoni bercerita tentang dirinya,tentang semua pengalamannya,aku sampai baru tau,ternyata halmeoni di usia mudanya adalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal,walaupun tidak sempat muncul di televisi,tetapi halmeoni terkenal di beberapa kota di indonesia,bahkan di mancanegara,  
halmeoni pernah memenangkan semacam lomba menyanyi antar negara asia di thailand,dan ia memenangkan lomba itu dengan kakek,mereka berduet.  
Membayangkan mereka,aku yakin jika halmeoni dan kakek adalah pasangan hebat,pasangan serasi,cinta mereka abadi,buktinya yang kudengar dari cerita halmeoni,saat itu kakek meninggal waktu halmeoni berusia 35 tahun,padahal 35 tahun masih bisa untuk menikah lagi,tetapi cinta halmeoni untuk kakek sangat besar,beliau memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri menjaga semua anak-anaknya sendiri,dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengatakan betapa bodohnya aku,kenapa aku tidak dari dulu dekat seperti ini dengan halmeoni,aku diliputi penyesalan yang teramat sangat,menyesal karena telah mengabaikan orang sebaik halmeoni

''itu lho,.anaknya tuan park,yang punya tai lalat di matanya,cucunya nikah,jadi bakal ada hajatan di sana,halmeoni denger,akan ada organ tunggal nanti malam''ujar halmeoni,sambil sesekali memperbaiki anyaman rambutnya yang terlepas,aku bersyukur karet mini yang mengikat rambutnya putus,dengan begitu halmeoni tidak kecentilan dan sok muda dengan gaya rambut kepang kuda itu.

''waah,seru nih,nanti malam kita kesana ya nek,kita guncangkan panggung acara itu,ini pasti akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan,aku akan menggantikan kakek untuk berduet dengan halmeoni''ujar kai semangat

''kkamjong,jangan buat halmeoniku tak menyadari umurnya,atau kau kubuat tak menyadari hari-harimu''aku mkamutot tajam ke makhluk tampan ciptaan tuhan ini.

''jangan begitu soo,niat kai baik kan,apalagi kalau halmeoni dan kai berduet,halmeoni yakin akan lebih menggemparkan dari anang-ashanty ataupun raffy Ahmad-Yunni shara''ujar halmeoni yakin,sambil lagi-lagi membuat rambutnya terkepang dua,dikanan dan kirinya,dan poni kecil di depannya.  
Gaya rambut yang cocok untuk anak SD yang memegang permen besar,kemudian menangis saat permennya terjatuh,

''ya,pasti akan heboh,seperti duetnya Justin Timberlake dan Mpok Nori''ujarku kesal melipat tangan di dada

''dia kenapa nek,kai rasa dari kemarin dia selalu jutek begitu''ujar kai yang ikut memperbaiki kepangan rambut halmeoni,sambil sesekali halmeoni berkata  
''eh,.ini kepangnya agak yeoling yah'' atau seperti ''kasih karetnya mesti yang pink,halmeoni suka warna pink''dan masih banyak lagi ucapan-ucapan tentang rambutnya yang membuatku semakin kesal saja,dan bagi kai itu lucu.

''sebaiknya,ajak kyungsoo ke tempat tadi kai,cucuku yang tampan ini,perlu menyegarkan pikiran''

''ayo soo''ajak kai menarik lenganku dengan paksa

''hei,.kita mau kemana? Jangan tarik aku kasar seperti ini,aku bisa jalan sendiri''teriakku memekikkan kesepian dunia,huh,tidak seperti itu juga soo

''bawel,ikut saja bang kai,neng gelies anteng aja''ujarnya yang langsung mendapat tinjuan tanganku di bongkahan padat dadanya,

''Oke kkamjong,aku ikut,tapi bisa beritahu aku kita mau kemana..? Tanyaku melembut,saat kedua bola matanya menatapku tajam,seperti ada aura hipnotis di area sana,aku menunduk menutupi wajah memerahku,kenapa tatapannya sangat teduh dan tajam seperti itu,harus aku akui,aku menyukai tatapan tajamnya,tapi tidak,buang jauh-jauh itu Kyungsoo,kau Punya Chanyeol.

''kita akan ke suatu tempat yang akan membuatmu bahagia,aku yakin kau menyukainya''jawabnya kembali mengenggam erat jemariku,mengajakku kembali berjalan menyusuri kebun-kebun teh yang menambah asri desa ini,

''berapa lama lagi kkamjong''aku mengeluh,kami sudah menanjak,menurun,dan melewati jalanan berkerikil tapi tempat tujuan yang kai maksud tidak kunjung kulihat,

''cerewet,halmeoni saja kuat,kau yang masih muda mengeluh terus sepanjang perjalanan''jawabnya,aku kesal dan menggigit lengan kokohnya

''aduuudhuh,aww,.''teriaknya kesakitan,dan aku tidak perdulikan itu

''kalau gemas denganku,jangan mengigit lengan dong,gigit bibirku''ujarnya yang masih sempat-sempat bercanda,dia memkamutotiku tajam,menyeringai lebar

''kkamjong,kau mau apa? Tanyaku mundur beberapa langkah,ini seperti bukan kai,tidak biasanya ia memandangku bulat-bulat seperti ingin memangsaku

''aku akan membalas gigitanmu,disini sepi sayang,bersiaplah mendesah hebat''ujarnya perlahan mendekat,aku ketakutan

''kkamjong,kau kenapa''

''kita bermain-main sebentar sayang,bercinta di kebun teh,sepertinya hal romantis yang wajib dicoba''ujarnya kembali menyeringai,aku semakin gemetaran,jujur jika kai dengan lembut menginginkannya,aku akan memberinya dengan senang hati,tapi seringaian iblisnya membuatku takut,aku berkeringat,perlahan mundur beberapa langkah,kai mendekatiku,aku kembali mundur

''jangan macam-macam kkamjong''mataku mulai berkaca-kaca,aku menangis,ya,aku menangis mengetahui sifat kai sesungguhnya,aku terduduk lemas,menutup wajahku,aku pasrah,dan aku menangis

''hahahahaha''suara gelak tawanya menggelegar di sela-sela tangisku

''huuh,begitu saja menangis,come on boy,aku hanya akting,aku hanya bercanda''dan lagi-lagi dia tertawa,menyebalkan

aktingnya berlebihan,aku benci itu,

''sialan kau kkamjong''aku memukul-mukulnya,dia berpura-pura kesakitan,

''aduuh,sakit tau,aduuh''ujarnya dengan tingkah lebay

''kau membuatku takut kkamjong''  
ujarku,dan dia tertawa

''bukannya kau menginginkan jika kuperkosa''ujranya santai,

''enak saja,ayo lanjutkan perjalanan''ujarku yang mulai takut jika wajahku kembali memerah

''kau tidak menyukaiku''tanyanya membuat langkahku terhenti

''maksudmu''

''apa kau menyukaiku soo''ujarnya lagi,aku tersenyum menanggapi candaanya yang kupikir sangat tidak lucu ini

''sangat kkamjong,aku sangat menyukaimu,kau baik,lucu,dan aku menyukai semua karakter yang ada di dirimu''ujarku mendekat ke arahnya

''hanya suka''ia kembali serius,entah apa yang dipikirkan kai

''kau maunya aku mengatakan apa''kali ini aku memutar pertanyaannya

''ah tidak,lupakan,boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu soo''ujarnya lagi,kali ini Kai malah memegang kedua tanganku,meletakkan tanganku ke pinggangnya

''kau kenapa kkamjong,apa kau lupa makan obat cacing,makanya kau sok serius seperti ini''candaku,tetapi dia tidak tertawa

''aku serius soo,.boleh aku menciummu''ujarnya tanpa memikirkan wajahku yang kembali memerah

''jangan bercanda kkamjong''

''aku serius soo''potongnya,

''harus kuakui,aku suka menjalani hari-hariku denganmu,aku menyukai kaip yang kita lakukan bersama,bisa aku menciummu soo,untuk mengatakan jika aku menyukai saat-saat bersamamu''aku akui,aku menginginkannya,tetapi apa kai serius,

''kkamjong,''panggilku mulai merapat ke tubuh kokohnya

''panggil aku dengan kata-kata itu soo,aku menyukainya''kai melingkarkan tangannya kepunggungku

''baiklah,cium aku sepuas yang kau mau''ujarku tanpa beban,aku ikuti saja candaannya,palingan setelah ini dia tertawa dan mengejekku dengan mengatakan jika aku menginginkan sentuhan bibirnya,aku sudah hafal candaannya

''ayo kai,cium aku''aku menutup mataku,memanyunkan sedikit bibirku,aku benar kan,kai hanya bercanda,dasar kkamjong,apalagi yang akan dia perbuat padaku,terus saja mengerjaiku,nanti akan kubalas dan

Cup

aku yang mendumel di dalam hati diam,terpaku,tak mampu bicara,bibir itu,bibir itu menari di bibirku,lidahnya menyeruak masuk mencari lidahku,mataku kubuka,bertemu pandang dengan kai,

ya tuhan,.ini nyata,aku berciuman dengannya di antara dedaunan teh hijau ini,lumatan-lumatan bibirnya menimbulkan getaran sensasi di hatiku,aku diam,tetapi tarian bibirnya menuntun bibirku untuk ikut menari,kai mencumbuku,mencicipi kaip centi bibirku,bahkan berani memeluk erat tubuhku masuk kedalam tubuh kekarnya,aku bingung,aku dilema,antara menyudahi permainan ini atau tidak,dan bodohnya aku kenapa kulingkarkan tanganku di pungungnya,apa ini berarti aku menyukainya,ah tidak,Chanyeol,.aku mencintainya,maaf aku khilaf chanyeol.

Aku mendorong tubuh kai,menatapnya tajam,tampak raut penyesalan di wajahnya

''maaf soo''lirihnya

''lupakan,sepertinya aku tidak tertarik lagi ketempat yang kau maksudkan,baiknya kita pulang''ajakkku berpura santai,  
kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menyukai permainan tadi,aku tidak mau menghianati cinta chanyeolku,ah bodoh,

tanpa bicara sepatah katapun kami kembali ke rumah halmeoni,suasana sepi,tidak ada obrolan yang kami obrolkan,  
hingga akhirnya kami tiba di rumah,aku langsung masuk ke kamar,sedangkan kai duduk di kursi rotan dimana aku,dia dan halmeoni sempat mengobrol tadi pagi.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 *

3 Part Terakhir

Aku tidak habis pikir kai menciumku,Dan Lebih tidak habis pikir lagi bisa-bisanya aku menikmatinya,bisa-bisanya aku malah menyelami yang aku lakukan dengannya,

aku diam,suasana hening,yang ada hanya nada-nada yang dihasilkan Kipas Angin tua di Langit-langit kamar yang usang,berderit menimbulkan nada yang terjadi di kaip perputarannya yang sangat pelan.

''Soo''sebuah suara memanggil dan mengetuk Pintu kamarku,bukan suara Eomma ataupun Halmeoni,Itu Kai,apa dia sudah menganggap hal barusan adalah hal biasa yang sama sekali tidak perlu diingat,atau hal barusan hanya sebuah angin lalu yang hanya lewat untuk sedikit memberi kesejukan pada daerah yang dilewatinya.

''Kyungsoo''Dia memanggil Nama kecilku,Nama yang tak pernah kudengar lagi dari orang-orang sekitarku,kecuali halmeoni,Eomma dan jangan Lupakan Chanyeol,ah ya tuhan,aku merindukan Makhluk bernama Chanyeol itu,kenapa beberapa hari ini dia tidak menelponku,mengabariku,ataupun minimal say Hai padaku,

''Kyungsoo -,..apakah aku mesti memanggil nama lengkapmu''suara diluar itu sedikit mengeras,dan kudengar pula suara halmeoni yang berbisik-bisik dengan Kai

''Soo,.kau kenapa..? Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau di dalam,ini halmeoni sayang'' tentu aku tahu itu halmeoni,tanpa ia bilang dan mengaku itu halmeoni,aku sudah kenal suaranya,apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bertanya siapa..? Dan orang yang ditanya menjawab ''Kucing'',.dan aku akan mengangguk dengan mengatakan oooh Kucing,  
aku tidak sebodoh itu nek.

''Soo,.kamu belum mandi,kamu belum makan dari tadi siang,bukakan pintunya sayang''

aku kalah,dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang memanggilku sayang tadi,apa aku bisa menolak permintaan eomma,aku terlalu menyayanginya,tidak sanggup rasanya jika aku masih mengunci diri saat eomma memintaku dengan kasih sayangnya

ketiga sosok yang kusayangi berdiri tepat di depan Pintu kamarku,tersenyum tulus mengkhawatirkanku,serasa aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang nekad saja,padahal tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit pikiran negatif dalam otakku,hanya saja aku perlu menenangkan diri dari kejadian siang tadi,Tunggu,sepertinya barusan aku menyebut Ketiga orang yang kusayangi,Apa Kai...ah sudahlah,anggap saja itu hal yang salah keluar dari bibirku,seperti halnya gambaran cerita Kucing tadi,

''kamu kenapa Soo.? Eomma memelukku,aku pura-pura menggeliat seakan baru bangun dari tidur indahku

''kenapa Nek,Ma,.Soo baru bangun,kenapa sepertinya khawatir begitu''Ujarku sekali lagi menggeliat dan sedikit menguap yang dipaksakan untuk meyakinkan orang-orang tercintaku ini,

''tapi kamu belum makan sayang''ujar eomma melepas pelukannya tetapi tangannya tetap saja membelai rambutku,biar saja aku kelihatan seperti anak kecil,yang jelas,aku ingin dan suka Belaian lembut eomma

''Halmeoni dan Eomma mau ke hajatan di sana,nggak enak kalo halmeoni ngelewatin hajatan itu,soalnya kim jeeny itu tetangganya yang Punya hajatan''Ujar Halmeoni sibuk memperbaiki sanggul Krakataunya,karena itu terlalu tinggi dan terlalu besar untuk ukuran sanggul

''Eomma juga ikut,pantas saja,aku kira mau kemana rapi-rapi begini,dan halmeoni keliatan cantik''ujarku walaupun aku sedikit menelan ludah untuk mengatakan halmeoni Cantik,mudah-mudahan tuhan tidak marah atas Fitnahku,

''ya sudah,kamu mandi,makan,eomma pergi dulu ya,halmeoni juga,kalau mau nyusul,nyusul aja,soalnya kai ikut''Ujar Eomma Pamit,kai tersenyum,membuat aku terpaksa memperhatikannya saat eomma menyebut nama kai

Jas Hitam,Kemeja putih dengan celana panjang yang rapi,membuat kai semakin tampan,ah kenapa aku harus memujinya,lupakan,jangan bahas penampilannya,karena tidak mungkin aku berbohong mengatakannya jelek dan tidak menarik.

''hati-hati ma,nek''ujarku melambaikan tangan dan kembali menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

''Kau sudah selesai mandi''Suara itu mengagetkanku saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi,untung saja Handuk Putih ini sudah melilit erat di pinggangku,sosok itu tengah tidur santai di Tempat tidurku

''Kai''aku mengernyitkan dahi heran,Bukannya kai ikut halmeoni dan Eomma,lalu kenapa dia ada disini

''aku izin untuk tidak jadi ikut halmeoni dan eomma,karena ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan disini''Dia bangun mendekatiku,tidak dia melewatiku,kai menuju kamar mandi dan kudengar suara cipratan air di dalam kamar mandi,aku bertambah bingung,aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perbuatan Kai

''kau kenapa Kai..? Aku menyusulnya,membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku,jas hitamnya basah,kemejanya basah dan jangan tanya celananya,basah sampai kedalam-dalam

''kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini..? ada hal yang salah denganmu,apa yang terjadi padamu kai,soal tadi Siang,aku telah melupakannya,anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa''Ujarku,namun raut wajah frustasinya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan,Ia diam,hanya ada desahan nafasnya yang memburu kencang yang kudengar,dan aku melihat kai menangis

''Hey,.kau kenapa..? Tell me boy..? Ujarku mengulanginya lagi

''Bisa kau percayai ini,saat cinta sudah muncul di tengah-tengah hati insan,tidak ada yang mampu menolak kuatnya cinta itu,sekalipun berusaha mematikan cinta,tapi hati melindungi cinta itu,kau percaya kekuatan cinta Soo''Kai kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya

''aku percaya,kekuatan cinta tidak bisa diabaikan,sekalipun yang dikenai berusaha lari dari cinta itu,tapi Ia tidak akan dapat membohongi hati bahwasanya memang yang bersangkutan telah ditaklukan oleh kuatnya cinta ''

''lalu apa masalahmu,.kau jatuh cinta..? Tanyaku berusaha menenangkannya

''entah ini benar atau tidak,aku telah jatuh dalam mahligai cinta,dan aku juga tidak tahu betul,cinta yang kurasakan benar atau salah,tapi perasaan hatiku mengatakan jika aku yakin yang kurasa adalah cinta,aku tidak perduli apa anggapan orang mengenai arti cinta yang sesungguhnya,yang aku yakini sekarang,aku telah jatuh dalam Kamuknya Cinta,dan Kurasakan itu''kai diam menunduk,aku berusaha melihatnya

''dan kurasakan cinta itu semua bersamamu Soo,''Dia memandangku,aku diam,badanku bergetar,Otakku berusaha mencerna semua kejadian ini,tidak mungkin kai mencintaiku,pasti itu hanya sebatas rasa suka dan rasa nyaman saja.

''Cinta dan Suka itu beda tipis Kai,kau mungkin hanya menyukaiku bukan mencintaiku''ujarku berusaha menyembunyikan debaran yang bergemuruh di dadaku

''Tidak Soo,.aku yakin,bahkan sangat yakin,aku mencintaimu''Kai menatapku tajam,aku menunduk

''Tatap aku Soo,apa kau merasakan hal yang sama,apa kau juga mencintaiku,apa hatimu juga menafsirkan lirik cinta yang sama denganku''Kai menggenggam tanganku erat,dan mata tajamnya membuatku yakin jika ia serius,dan sadar atau tidak,aku diam dan menerima kecupannya lagi,  
aku sungguh tidak bisa berpikir,aku menyukai Kai,apakah aku Mencintainya,Tapi tarian bibirnya membuat aku mengikutinya,alhasil kedua bibir kami bermain indah menghasilkan bunyi kecupan-kecupan indah,dan aku menyukai sentuhan bibirnya  
dan bodohnya tangan ini,tangan ini telah melingkar di punggung bajunya yang basah  
ini mengingatkanku pada suatu hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan,dengan berbasah-basahan,ya sepertinya aku pernah melakukan ini dengan disaksikan air juga..  
Muncul sekelabat peristiwa itu,seolah sangat dekat dan bahkan lebih dekat,sosokku dan Chanyeol sedang bercumbu di Air terjun itu,aku membuka mata dan mendorong tubuh kekar kai

''Maaf''Ujarku kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kai,aku telah kembali melakukan 2 hal bodoh yang sama,yaitu dua kali menikmati kecupan dan sentuhan Kai,aku merasa telah membohongi Chanyeol

''Soo''kai memanggilku

''Aku butuh Jawabanmu''tambahnya lagi dari dalam Kamar Mandi

''Sepertinya Halmeoni dan Eomma sudah pulang''Ujarku berlalu ke depan mengabaikan Jawabannya

* * *

''Ayolah Yeol,.kau dimana Yeol,kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu,kenapa teleponmu tidak bisa dihubungi juga''berkali-kali aku menelpon Chanyeol,namun yang kudengar adalah suara permintaan maaf dari seorang yeoja dengan lembut yang mengatakan jika no yang kutuju berada di luar jangkauan,tidak tahukah yeoja itu,aku bukan ingin berbicara dengannya,aku Ingin Chanyeol

aku menyerah dan Putus asa,aku menggeletakkan Handphoneku di Tempat tidurku,tiba-tiba handphoneku malah berdering,tertera nomer yang tidak kukenal bahkan sangat asing kulihat namun tak urung juga,ku angkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

''hallo,annyeonghaseo''Suara itu ramah,betapa bahagianya aku mendengar suara indah dari namja chinguku,Chanyeol

''ha..hallo Chanyeol,kau kemana saja,kenapa nomermu tidak bisa dihubungi,dan kartu GSM atau CDMA apa yang kau pakai,sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya''ujarku antusias,aku memang sangat merindukan kekasihku ini

''aku bukan mau bercerita Soo,Tapi aku mohon maaf,aku di Singapura,dan aku hanya meminta jangan mengingatku lagi,anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu bahkan menjalin apa-apa sebelumnya''siang hari yang sejuk ini seolah memberi gambaran bahwa cuaca sedang mendung,berkabut awan yang kelam dan hujan disertai hingar bingar petir melanda,ini tepat mengiris dan menusuk jantungku,Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan lantang dan tanpa sedikit penyesalanpun dari nada Bicaranya

''Kau bercanda Yeol''ujarku masih tersenyum,aku khawatir jika ini tipuannya,atau mungkin ia ikut acara Kena Deh,oh lebih tepatnya Upss salah,aku harus mencari kamera-kamera yang disembunyikan disini,jangan sampai membuat ekspresi wajahku terlihat memalukan

''aku serius Soo''Aku diam saat ia mengatakan jika Ia Serius

''kenapa Yeol,''aku berusaha menahan air mata ini,namun tidak bisa,air mata ini tetap keluar menerobos mataku mulai membasahi pipi ini.

''karena aku lelah berpura-pura mencintaimu soo,aku bosan bila harus menganggap aku mencintaimu''Kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari Bibir chanyeol tepat masuk terngiang di otakku melalui speaker handphone itu,

''kau pasti tahu Soo,.Sex sudah menjadi sesuatu hal yang lumrah di negara kita,jadi jangan anggap hal kemarin bagian dari cinta,mengertilah Soo,tidak mungkin aku serius jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja,itu hanya lelucon saja,jangan terlalu menganggapnya ada''  
tak ku perdulikan Handphone ku yang terjatuh,aku membuka Pintu kamarku tepat bersamaan Kai membuka pintu kamarku pula,dia melihatku menangis,tapi aku menerobos tubuhnya yang menghalangiku,sempat kudengar beberapa kali ia memanggilku,tapi aku tetap berlari,berlari ke atas bukit sana,tak perduli Kai mengejar dan meneriakkan namaku,aku sakit,bahkan sangat sakit atas apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol.

Aku berlari tak perduli dedaunan teh menghalangi dan memberi jalan sempit untukku  
aku terus berlari,tak perduli kerikil-kerikil kecil menodai jalanku  
aku terus berlari,tak perduli beberapa kali aku harus terjatuh dan bangkit lagi  
aku terus berlari,.  
Aku berlari untuk membuang rasa ini,aku berlari untuk meluapkan asa yang kurasa ini

Chanyeol,terima kasih buat sakit yang kurasakan


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

aku sampai,aku sampai di puncak tertinggi perkebunan ini,dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan memburu aku masih menangis,aku masih mengeluarkan air mata ini,air mata sakit yang teramat sangat saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika aku harus menganggap hal yang pernah kulakukan dengannya adalah lelucon biasa,  
aku menyesal bisa mengenalnya  
aku menyesal bisa nyaman didekatnya  
aku menyesal memeluknya  
aku menyesal pernah menikmati cumbuannya  
dan semua yang kulakukan dengannya membuatku menyesal

daun-daun kering berguguran  
menyisakan ranting-ranting tua yang rapuh  
hanya sebatas itukah cinta  
disaat angin datang berhembus  
ranting-ranting itu jatuh menyentuh bumi  
daun-daun itu jatuh bertimpa tanah  
kekal tiada  
sesal kurasa  
aku benci  
benci dengan semua ini  
benci dengan perubahan keadaan ini  
benci dengan asa dalam cinta  
benci dengan suka yang menjadi duka  
benci dengan tangis yang dulu tawa  
benci dengan pura-pura yang membuat luka  
aku benci  
tetap benci  
selamanya benci  
dan akan selalu benci dengan perasaan ini

aku tidak mau menangis lagi,aku harus kuat dan aku tidak boleh menyesali semua yang terjadi  
Biarkan dedaunan itu jatuh  
Biarkan Ranting-ranting itu Runtuh  
tapi hatiku tak akan pernah Rapuh  
memang sulit diterima  
tapi ini adalah resiko cinta  
ada tangis dan tawa di dalamnya  
ada suka dan duka yang harus dirasa

''aku benci kauuu''aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meluapkan segala kesakitan yang kurasa  
hatiku serasa retak,luka yang kurasa sangat mendalam,tapi aku tidak mau menangisi cinta,biar saja dia pergi dan biar saja cinta lari.

''menangislah,teriaklah,karena salah satu hal yang dapat meredam kesakitan adalah dengan menangis''Aku menoleh kearah suara itu,Kai tersenyum walau jelas terlihat nafasnya juga tak kalah memburu denganku,ia memegang lututnya seolah-olah Ruku' dan berkali-kali mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

''gila,seharusnya dunia tahu jika kau adalah atlet lari jalan menanjak''aku tersenyum,sempat-sempatnya Ia masih bisa membuatku geli dengan keadaan seperti ini

''kai''aku berlari memeluknya,menumpahkan kesedihanku di dada bidangnya  
kai balas memelukku,walau sepertinya hal ini keterlaluan sebab nafas kai masih tersengal dan butuh udara banyak namun pelukanku semakin erat saja

''aku disini Soo,jika kau butuh aku,aku akan selalu disini,jika kau menangis,menangislah di pelukku,jika kau bahagia,bahagialah di pelukku,aku akan selalu menerima keluh kesahmu di pelukku,tapi jika kau ingin Kentut,kumohon jangan memelukku dan membagi angin bau itu Soo''Aku tertawa pelan mendengar bualannya,beruntungnya aku memilikinya,aku beruntung kai bisa ada di sampingku,dia mampu membuatku tersenyum dari campur aduk perasaan yang kurasakan

''yang terakhir aku bercanda,karena rasanya aku tidak bisa kentut lagi Soo,lari dari bawah ke atas sangat menyiksa''ujarnya membelai Rambutku pelan membuatku merasa nyaman.

''kkamjong''ujarku Lirih

''Soo,.kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi,apa artinya kau tidak marah lagi denganku''Dia melepas pelukanku,memegang kedua bahuku dan menyorotku tajam,itu kulihat dari kedua bola matanya

''Kkamjong,.aku benci dia''Lirihku lagi,dan aku kembali menangis

''Jika kau membenci dia,kenapa kau menangisinya,jangan menangisi orang yang menyakitimu Soo,karena air matamu tidak berarti untuk menangisi kepergian orang yang kau benci,air matamu sangat berharga untuk jatuh hanya karena menangisi orang yang tidak perduli perasaanmu''Kai mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya,kedua tangannya memegang pipiku,aku merasakan rasa yang sangat hangat dari sentuhannya

''Soo,aku ada disini dan akan selalu menjagamu Soo''Aku berusaha mematikan arus air mataku,hingga perlahan aku bisa menghentikan tangis tak berguna ini

''kkamjong''aku memejamkan mataku  
''iya,aku kkamjongmu Soo''kurasakan kecupan lembut itu dibibirku,bibir kenyal Kai bersatu dengan bibirku,entahlah,tapi aku sangat nyaman dan keadaanku sedikit tenang,jadi aku membiarkannya,membiarkan permainan lidahnya menusuk rongga mulutku,membiarkan tangannya yang bergerilya meremas bongkahan bokongku

dan kenyamanan serta ketenangan itu sirna bila ia melepas pagutannya,dan kenyamanan itu kembali saat ia memulai lagi permainan Bibirnya,  
angin berhembus,menerpa dua wajah yang sedang menyatu,menerpa dua tubuh yang sedang berpeluh dan berpeluk erat

aku menyudahinya,menghirup nafas dalam berkali-kali,begitupun Kai  
Ia tersenyum dan berusaha menetralkan Nafas di dadanya

''terima kasih Soo,kau telah membuatku nyaman,kau telah membuatku tenang''aku kembali memeluknya

''sudah kewajibanku menjaga orang yang kucintai Soo''ia tersenyum,aku sedikit memalingkan wajah

''sekalipun orang itu belum mencintaiku,tapi aku tidak akan memaksanya,aku hanya menunggu kapan kata cinta itu ia siap katakan untukku''

''ayo turun,disini terlalu dingin,aku khawatir Si Jojo tidak mampu menahan dirinya dalam suasana dingin seperti ini''tambahnya lagi melepas pelukanku  
aku mengernyitkan dahi

''Jojo siapa Kkamjong..? Tanyaku bingung,dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

''kau lucu,Jojo itu sebutan lain untuk Otong,Burhan ataupun Udin''dan itu sama sekali penjelasan yang tidak membuatku mengerti

''ini tidak lucu,aku sungguh tidak tahu kkamjong,jangan menambah istilah yang tidak aku ketahui lagi''aku melipat tangan di dadaku,cemberut

''Jojo itu ini,istilah untuk hewan peliharaanku,istilah untuk Rajawali yang selama ini kujaga selalu''ujarnya kembali tertawa dan menunjuk sesuatu di dalam celananya saat ia mengatakan Ini,wajahku memerah panas akibatnya

''itu terlalu keren untuk selangkanganmu yang kurang keren itu Kkamjong''ejekku

''hey,kau tak pernah lihat sih,Jojoku sangat keren,Ia keras,Kokoh dan menantang''entah kenapa aku menginginkan Kai melihatkannya padaku dengan mkamurotkan celana Jeansnya,aku menelan ludah membayangkannya,aku kembali mendekat dalam pelukannya

''Inikah Jojomu Kkamjong''aku mengusap dan meremas sesuatu benda yang keras di selangkangannya dari balik jeans yang ia kenakan

''Oh My God,jangan paksa aku melakukan ini Soo''tolaknya menepis Tanganku

''Tapi jika aku menginginkannya''tanganku kembali nakal di area itu,kuciumi dagu dan Pipinya,entah kenapa apa aku mulai gila,tapi dengan ini,aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku,aku bisa melupakan kesakitan hatiku  
tanganku yang semula diluar telah menelusup kedalam jeansnya,menyelip di celana dalamnya,mengorek-ngorek sesuatu,dan Benda Padat Keras itu kembali hadir di tanganku

''Bisa kau buktikan betapa kuatnya Jojomu may,karena sepertinya Jojo seperti ini tidak terlalu Kuat,mungkin parahnya IMPOTENT''kai langsung mendelik tajam

''jangan menganggap remeh Jojo ku Soo,sekali kau mencoba kelezatannya,kau tidak akan melupakan kenikmatannya seumur hidupmu,sebab rasanya kau akan melayang di surga''Ujarnya tersenyum lebar

''kalau begitu,Buat aku melayang di surgamu Kkamjong''aku kembali menciumi dagu dan Pipi kai,sedangkan tanganku semakin liar saja di area selangkangannya,pelan kumaju mundurkan Tanganku di benda yang Kai namai Jojo ini,Kai diam,yang kudengar hanya desahan nafasnya yang pelan

''aku tidak tahan Soo,maaf bila ini akan sedikit menyakitimu''bisiknya di telingaku,aku bersemu merah membayangkan akan seperti apa permainan ini

''Lakukan Kkamjong,aku butuh bibirmu untuk menahan rasa sakitku nanti''ujarku kembali menciumi wajah kai

kai melepas baju dan celananya,kini yang kulihat sekarang adalah kai yang tanpa benang sehelaipun di tubuhnya  
badannya padat dan keras,  
sepadat dan sekeras Jojonya yang memang berdiri dengan congkak dan menantang  
pagutan bibirnya kembali menari indah dibibirku,aku menyesal berbuat terlalu jauh,tapi aku sudah terlanjur,aku menginginkannya,dan aku butuh ini,

pergulatan dan pergumulanku dengannya semakin liar diatas rerumputan hijau di bukit ini,ya,kami bercinta,berlabuh dengan rnafsu yang menggebu,menyatukan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya,hingga akhirnya Kai tersenyum memandangku yang berada di tindihannya,lalu kemudian mencabut benda keras,maksudku benda itu punya nama,  
kai mencabut Jojonya yang mengganjal di bawah tubuhku,jojo milik kai berhasil membuatku berpeluh di suasana dingin ini,Jefri milik kai mampu membobol pertahananku di bawah sana,Kai mengecupku,dan Mencumbu wajahku untuk kesekian kalinya,hingga membiarkan tubuh telanjangku dan tubuh telanjangnya berbaring melepas rasa lelah bahagia yang kurasakan dengannya.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Aku terbangun dipagi ini, aku merasakan bagian bawahku agak terasa nyilu, dan aku melihat tangan kai melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. Aku mencoba melepaskannya, dan berhasil. Saat aku ingin berdiri tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarikku kembali terjadi keranjang. Dan itu adalah kai, dia menarikku, membuatku terjatuh disapingnya dan langsung dia memelukku, mencium bahuku, dan menjilat leherku. Makin lama tangannya kebawah dan meremas juniorko. Aku tau ini tidak baik dan aku mencoba memegang tangan kai "ini masih pagi, aku ingin membantu mama dan halmeoni untuk membuat sarapan", "soo temani aku sebentar saja aku masih menginginkan tubuhmu"

jujur, sebenarnya karena bagian bawahku sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya aku ingin mengiyakan tetapi aku takut seiri orang dirumah ini mengetahuinya. "bagaimana kalau dikamar mandi? Sekalian mandi" aku memberikan sebuah ide, dan berharap dia tidak berkata tidak.

Langsung saja kai menggendongku kedalam kamar mandi, dia membuatku telanjang bulat dan dia melakukan hal yang sama kepada tubuhnya. Kita melakukannya lagi sama seperti kemaren.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai kaos dan celana pendekku, begitu pula kai. Oh ayolah, aku melihat kai dia sangat tampan. Kai menghampiriku dan memeluk pinggangku

"aku mencintaimu seperti ini

Aku mencintaimu seperti itu

Aku mencintai segalanya tentangmu

Lupakan dia,

Terimalah aku dihidupmu,

Aku sangat menginginkanmu"

"aku menerimamu,

Jadilah pendampingku,

Jagalah aku, terutama hatiku"

Chuu.. dia menciumku tepat dibibir.

Tuhan, aku mencintainya, buat dia selalu bersamaku

review nya review nya


End file.
